Just Joking
by FalknerBlue
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's relationship is not working out. After a fight, everything gets worse. Will they be back again or will they never ever ever get back together? (This is my first fanfic, hope you'll enjoy it :) !)
1. Chapter 1: The New Campers

Chapter 1: The New Campers

(Annabeth's POV)

I was looking out of the window, watching the Ares and Apollo kids sword fighting. Those Apollo kids won't just really stop at nothing to defeat the Ares kids. When an Apollo kid was about to defeat the Ares kid on the ground, Darius tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Beth, make sure to plan the strategy for tomorrow's Capture the Flag." my half-brother, Darius, said. He's new so he's totally ecstatic.

"Can you give me some suggestions? After all, we're Athena's children." I replied.

"Let's distract the Jackson kid," he answers. That's when I stood up.

"Darius, Percy isn't just a regular kid! He's brave, resourceful and powerful." I said.

"How dare you dishonor mother, just to praise that Poseidon kid!" he snapped.

"Do not insult Percy in front of me. UNDERSTAND?"

Darius swallowed hard and managed a nod.

I went outside and swiftly ducked as an arrow flew above my head. "My gods!" I screamed. I saw the shooter finding the arrow.

"Hey, kid, it's near my cabin, the Athena cabin." I said to them. "Watch your target. You might hit someone."

"Sorry, I'm just new here." the girl said with a smile.

"That's okay…" I said as my eyes focused on Percy, teaching the younger kids how to sword fight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forgetful

**HERE'S Chapter 2. Hope you'll like it! Don't forget to follow/favorite!**

Chapter 2: The Forgetful

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I called to Percy after he finished teaching the kids. He smiled at me. His green eyes stared at me. "Have plans for tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Capture the Flag!" I answer.

"Oh yeah." he nodded. "I totally forgot."

"Drain your brain for tomorrow or else you'll get killed!" I cackled crazily, pretending to stab him.

"Seriously?" he said with a laugh.

"I was just joking!" I said. After a long moment of silence, I said, "And you know what we planned for Thursday, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." he answered with a smile that's not convincing. _Did he forget? _I thought. _Well, I wish not... _So I decided to ask him.

"What is it again, Percy?"

"You forgot?! You never forget these things!"

"No, I didn't forget! Just… answer me, Percy. What _is _it?"

"Um, ah, uh….aha! A stroll in the fields, right?!"

I breathed hard and punched his guts. "I've had enough! You always tend to forget things! It's a PICNIC!" I said as I left.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wait! I was just..." he tried to say but his words in the end were not much audible, so I decided not to listen… _I need to plan now. For us to win again, after nearly four months. _I thought.

I went back to my cabin and tried to plan, but I can't. I kept on thinking of Percy. _No, set that aside first. We _have _to win!_ "MALCOLM!" I called out to him.

"Yes?" he arrived with a cup of chocolate.

"Tell our team mates to meet at 9:15PM." I said and he left with his cup of chocolate. "Wait, MALCOLM!"

He returned. "Yes?"

"Where did you get your drink?"

"Over there." he pointed outside.

"Never mind… Just… go now." I said to him as I returned to my strategy. _They are never gonna stand a chance!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**(Uh, sorry…. This is kinda short…)**

**CHAPTER 3: THE PLAN**

At 9:15 PM, I saw my mates and I said the "plan."

"You, Fille, watch the area 10 yards in front of the flag. And you all, distract most of the lot… I'm sure they'll follow you, Marco. Don't hesitate. And you, Gervine and Pragus, distract Percy as long and as far as possible. That'll help Darius, our 'most confident and ecstatic' member, get the Blue team's flag. We haven't won for nearly four months, I'm sure we'll win it this time."

"Wait, what _will _you do, Annabeth?" Marco (uh, he's new…) asked. He is the most hesitant member of our team. Everyone looked at me.

"I'll be watching Fille from the tree, and when she's hurt I'll jump right in."

"But, Annabeth, they said ten yards from the flag," Fille informed me. "And I don't need back-up."

"Ten yards up can be, Fille." I replied. "Well, the more the merrier right?"

"Well…" she answered. "Okay."

After a moment of silence, I said, "No questions?" Nobody raised a hand or spoke.

"Well then, dismiss." I finally said. "Oh, yes, I forgot, polish your armor and sharpen your swords! Any magical item can be used."

**So please review/favorite/follow. Chapter 4 will be coming soon and the chapter title will be The Apology. :)))**


	4. Chapter 4: The Apology

**(I'm sorry, but this is kinda short too…)**

**Chapter 4: The Apology **

(Percy's POV)

"I think Annabeth's mad at me, Grover." I said.

"Don't be silly, Perce!" he said calmly. "Maybe she was just stressed, or something."

"I wish." I reply. "But everything seems wrong. We haven't had a fight like this since we started...I dunno...dating."

"If you really think you screwed up, approach her." Grover said.

"Thanks, Grover." I said as I stood up. "You are truly my best friend."

I went outside and saw Annabeth with her Yankees cap and bag. She was about to put it on her head when she heard me. "Annabeth!"

"Oh, you." she said, rolling her eyes. She just kept walking.

"ANNABETH!"

"What?" she answered. She stopped walking.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for _what_?"

"About earlier."

"_What _about earlier?"

I didn't reply.

"Thought so." she said as she continued to walk and she put on her cap.

"Annabeth! Wait! I was just..." The words faltered. She never looked back.

"I hope this ends good." I said, returning to my cabin sadly. It was very dark and all you can see were the moon and the stars. There was still one secret I kept from her, which I will—I mean _must_—say to her on Thursday. And on Thursday will be APRIL FOOLS' DAY.

As I reach my cabin, I sat down and noticed something. "Oh no, I didn't make a strategy for tomorrow!"

**Okay, guess what chapter title the next chapter will be? The next chapter is one of my favorites, so better follow the story so you could be updated when it's gonna be posted! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleepyhead

**(Okay, here's the fifth chapter. Thanks for the follows and reviews! I appreciate it.)**

**CHAPTER 5: THE SLEEPYHEAD**

(Annabeth's POV)

Malcolm woke me up with his knife. I opened my eyes and screamed at the sight of the knife. "AAAAAH!"

"Seriously?" he said.

"Sorry! I thought you were going to stab me."

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, sorry sis, but you don't have time to eat breakfast... Anyways, what did you dream of? You slept too long."

I dreamt about Percy and Luke, but I don't wanna mention.

"Anyways, it's gonna start in five minutes." Malcolm said.

"What's gonna start in five minutes?" I said, wanting to return to my slumber.

"Capture the Flag." he answered. "It's 11:30 AM, Beth!"

"WHAT?" I said, a little louder than I expected. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?"

"No time for explanations! Let's go!" he said as he left.

I changed my clothes, wore my armor, and got my cap. I ran to the woods.

"EVERYBODY READY?" Chiron shouted. "THREE, TWO, ONE..." The horn sounded and there was chaos everywhere. I sprinted towards the area of our flag, together with Fille. I wore my cap and climbed up the tree, while Fille positioned herself.

After minutes, Pragus and Gervine appeared.

"Fille! Where's Annabeth?" Gervine asked, panting.

"Up there." she pointed to a tree.

"Where?!" Pragus asked.

"Up here, nerds!" I called out. "Weren't you two supposed to distract Percy?"

"Jackson's gone. He kinda...disappeared." Gervine said.

"Oh, and Darius's down." Pragus said.

"WHAT?"

"True." they chorused.

"Don't just stand there, GET THE FLAG NOW!" I said angrily and they sped into the woods.

After another set of minutes, a person from the opposing team appears. She or he slashes Fille in the leg and she fell down. "Oh no." I whisper. "Fille..."

I drop down as the person almost raises the flag.

"Thought it'd be too easy, eh?" I threatened him or her.

He or she looks around and cackled. "Percy has told me of you, Annabeth Chase." Then he or she puts some goggles or whatever you call it. "I can see you now."

I slash him or her and he or she fell to the ground, rose, ran off but eventually he or she tripped. And then she whistled. I never knew if she was a boy or a girl. I forgot about Fille.

"Fille, are you strong enough to run, and hide?" I asked.

She nodded. I helped her up and she tried to run, but she can't because she has a damaged leg. Poor Fille.

I suddenly heard leaves rustling. Someone was coming. Still invisible, I peered into the woods. Suddenly, someone slashed the air (well, not exactly the air but my cap, but I'm invisible, so you can't see the cap and if you were watching, you'd see nothing but the air) and my cap was removed. I gasped when I saw the person. "Percy, is that...YOU?"

**(I'm very sorry for giving short chapters! The next chapter is a little long, and it's one of my faves. Thanks for the reviews and follows, anyway.)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fallen

_**(A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 6 is here. Sorry for the past few chapters. I had been so short. Anyway, here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!)**_

**CHAPTER 6: THE FALLEN**

"Yes." A wounded and... muddy Percy answered. "Does this mean we're…I dunno... okay?" He smiled and I instantly slashed him and fortunately for him, he managed to duck. He swung his sword and I dodged. I swung mine at him and he fell.

Just then, another opponent came. "Awww, come on..." I murmured. It was the "him or her" earlier. _You again?_

When I saw his (or her) goggles were gone. I put on my cap and swung my sword. It just made a dent on her shield. _Really?! _

"Where are you, CHASE?" he/she said and I finally found out that she was a girl because she sounded like a witch.

I attempted to slash her and it hit her shield again... She challenged me. We had a sword fight and she always blocks my attacks. I was so focused on her I didn't even mind the faint sound of the water.

She looked at our flag and I knew her trick. She wants to make me look at the flag, so she can slash me. I took the opportunity and slashed her leg. She fell down. She just laughed. _Wha? Why did she laugh? _

I looked at our flag but it was not there. Percy was raising it, smiling. He cheered and shouted many things I can't understand. They were once again, victorious. I threw my sword on the ground and grumbled.

The game was over and the winners got EXTRA DESSERT FOR A WEEK! Darius and Fille were sent to the infirmary. Malcolm went to our cabin glumly and didn't say a word. I decided to go visit our fallen at the infirmary and ask them what happened to their parts, to pass time. I chose to go to Marco, first. He was in the middle of two younger male campers who are very familiar. I just forgot their names.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I thought you would come." he said weakly.

"Answer me." I answered.

"They followed us, Annabeth, but they were faster! They were very determined to win." he said. "They eventually caught up on us and no person was left fine and spotless. I'm sorry, Annabeth. I have failed."

"That's okay. We lost anyway, all because of the silly girl I confronted." I said. "Where's Gervine and Pragus?"

"Around here somewhere in the infirmary. I have seen them being carried."

"Thanks." I kept on finding them, but no luck.

"Annabeth!" Someone called from behind.

I turned and screamed. "Ah!"

"Annabeth, it's just me!" the boy with a slashed and dirty face laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Take a guess!"

"Travis Stoll?"

"Nope."

"Connor Stoll?"

"Alright, I'm leaving, kid. I have to find—…"

"Wait, Annabeth, I'm the one you're finding!"

"Pragus?"

"Yes."

"CURSE YOU!" I laughed.

"Hahaha!" he laughed. "So, why?"

I stopped laughing. "What happened to your assignment?"

"Percy reappeared and suddenly attacked Gervine from behind."

"Where is he?"

"You cut me off! I was about to tell you where he is." he said. "Anyway, he's over there." He pointed to an area where a curtain was, and there were low-pitched screams. "Someone attacked me when Percy disappeared. I'm not sure if it was a boy or girl."

"Thanks for the info, by the way." I said. "Where's Darius?"

"There. I think." Pragus pointed to the bed beside Marco.

I left and went to him. "Darius?"

"Yes, Beth?" he answered sleepily.

"Who attacked you?"

"I was near the flag. Percy Jackson appeared and we had a sword fight and I lost."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I nodded. When I was far enough for anyone to hear me, I whispered to myself, "Dang you, Percy."

I opened the doors of the infirmary, not knowing danger awaits me.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hit

**(A/N: Okay guys, I've been thinking the concept of Chapter Seven so long. Anyway, here. **_**ENJOY!)**_

**CHAPTER 7: THE HIT**

(MALCOLM'S POV)

It's 2:30 PM and I went outside to visit the people in the infirmary. I saw Percy Jackson and younger camper practicing something I don't care about. I began humming and I walked... The next thing I knew, I was soaked.

I marched to him angrily. "PERCY JACKSON! EXPLAIN!"

He looked at me. "Uh... I guess I'm out of control. Maybe my stretching was a bit... I dunno...That never happened. I only do it on purpose, but this time, I think it's an accident or something."

"PERCY, I NEARLY DIED!" I exclaimed. "My ears! My nose! AND IT WAS SO, SO SALTY!"

"Good thing it wasn't full blast though." he said. "Oh right, SORRY. And I didn't mean it."

"YOU BETTER NOT DO IT AGAIN!" I shouted so loud that it kinda scared the young camper (she's like seven?) because she walked away, crying and covering her ears. "Wait... full blast? So you mean there's a bigger one?"

"And stronger." he nodded. "It might even kill."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Yeah, once. On purpose."

"On who? Is that person still alive?" I looked stupid. I hated it. I was supposed to be the son of Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

"Nope." He said and I gasped. "But he didn't die from the hit. A few months ago, he stabbed himself."

"Was he from camp?" I looked stupid, again. Mom would be so angry.

"Yep...but he turned to the bad side. Oh, you know him."

"Oh..." I knew who he blasted. "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"When did you blast him?"

"Like when I was twelve, I guess."

He began stretching, and I began walking again. He stopped stretching and his eyes widened. I'm not sure how I feel that... I was near the infirmary when I heard him shout, "MALCOLM! I ACCIDENTALLY TRIGGERED THE FULL BLAST!"

Without thinking, I ran as far as I can. I'm behind some bushes I haven't noticed earlier. Eh, guess the Demeter kids grew these. Anyway, I'm far from Percy _and_ the infirmary.

Just then, Annabeth stepped out of the infirmary, just as the water was about to fall. "BETH, WATCH OUT!" I shouted. Too late.

She screamed and crashed to the doors of the infirmary (what a loud _BANG!_), unconscious and soaked.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed.

A woman dressed as a nurse peeked outside and saw Annabeth's unconscious (or maybe even dead) body. She gasped and returned inside. After seconds, two men went outside with a stretcher and carried her in.

I saw Percy ran to his cabin. I followed him quietly (he didn't know) but he shut the door. I can hear sobs and words like,_ will leave, suicide, leave, regret this _and _night_. I knocked and he opened the door. The cabin was low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. On the inside it has five empty bunk beds and the walls glow like abalone. There was a fountain in the middle and the fountain is made out of gray sea rock, has a fish that spouts the water from its mouth, and has a coral decoration. The bottom is filled with gold drachmas for Iris messages. There were also bronze Hippocampi on the ceiling, and a few underwater plants and corals on the window sills. I was so amazed I didn't see Percy wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"What?" his voice was shaky.

"Uh... what was I going to say again?"

"You listened to me! You! You! You!" I can see he was so angry at his self, he was also angry towards others.

"No! No! I just... I came to comfort you."

"You know nothing!" he said and began to shut the door. Luckily, when I banged it, he didn't shut it.

"Excuse me! I am the son of Athena." I snapped.

"I said, you know nothing about Annabeth and I!" he wants to shut the damn door again, so I banged it (again) and he said, "WHAT?"

"What is up with you?" I asked. "Anyway, I was the first one who knew at camp you had feelings for each other.

"Our status now."

"Yeah... she's angry at you, blah blah." I said. "Can I just come in?"

"Whatever." he opened the door wider.

"Thank you," I said. "Anyway... Percy Jackson, she is not dead! I mean, you never killed anyone with full blast right?"

"Bu...but... it results to months... be...be...being... unconscious!" he sobbed again.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said. "Annabeth is strong! She ran away like, seven, and she fought and killed monsters!"

He stopped sobbing but his eyes were red and puffy. "Right."

"And don't leave camp for the sake of Annabeth!"

"YEAH!"

"Don't even think about suiciding! It will ruin Annabeth. Trust me."

"Wai, wai, wait. I remembered. We're not even 'simpatico' at the moment. She will just get angrier."

"Apologize and forget about that!" I said as I left.

**(Sorry for giving you guys short chapters! :((( ANYWAY, how about that? Is Annabeth dead, unconscious or what? And is Percy going to apologize already… or will he wait for Thursday, April Fools' Day? Tune in for the next chapter!)**

**Thanks for the reviews anyway!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Son Of Hades

**(This took me time for the concept. I was in a dead end. So in this chapter we will have a sneak peak if Annabeth is dead or alive. So this day is Tuesday, so...enjoy!)**

**CHAPTER 8: THE SON OF HADES**

(Nico's POV)

I was at the entrance of Camp Jupiter with Hazel Levesque (my half-sister). I was talking to her when I felt a tingle. Hazel was talking about Frank Zhang, his 'crush.' I felt worried enough after I felt another tingle. _A demigod's pulse is slowing down. _But who?

"Uh, Hazel?" I said, cutting what she was saying.

"What, Nico?" she asked.

"Can you bring me to the...uh... infirmary, I guess?"

She studied the look on my face and said, "Sure," she nodded. "Follow me." We took a walk and believe me, this camp is _depressing_. It was _so _dark and it always looks so gloomy. And the _Lares _kept muttering "_Graceus_" when I pass them. _Stupid _Lares.

After what seemed like hours, we stopped in front of the infirmary. It was behind the Senate House. It had a red roof and black outer walls. We went inside and there were a _FEW_ beds. The walls were granite, I think. _Hazel would know._ It was deserted except for one camper. She treated herself. There were no _nurses _or _doctors._ She was crying so loud it was the only sound. I was too shocked to move or speak.

"They make... uh... GOSH." Oops! I never spoke _'gosh' _in front of anyone. Hazel looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Wow. Only a few get wounded?"

"It's always like this," she said calmly, "get used to it, Nico. We do not get very wounded much. If it's minor cuts, we don't mind it."

I approached the girl. "Hey."

"Hey." she said, trying to sound strong.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell?" she said, disgusted and she hissed, "_Graceus!_"

"HEY!" I heard Hazel scream. "Let's go Nico!"

"Wait." I said to Hazel. "Tell me. I'm a son of Pluto."

"Whatever you say, son of HADES!" she hissed again. "Anyway, I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Margot, daughter of Apollo."

"OH! Got it! That's why you're treating yourself!"

"Because I'm a daughter of Apollo, blah blah blah, and I gave the nurses a break, blah blah blah."

"But what happened to you?"

"I just got a deep cut near the leg, that's it."

"Okay. Thanks for the info anyway." I said. "Hazel, let's go."

We went out of the infirmary and went back to the gates and I didn't mind those Lares who said _Graceus _again...

"So where you to now?"

"Camp Half-Blood... I mean somewhere."

"Okay," she nodded. "stay safe." And she ran back inside the camp.

"Time to go to camp." I ran across the bridge and out the tunnel. "Shadow travel time." I disappeared and "_teleported_" back to Half-Blood Hill. I saw Thalia's Pine Tree and the dragon Peleus. He was snoring again.

I entered and ran to Chiron. "CHIRON!" He was outside the Big House on his centaur form.

"What's it, my dear?" he asked calmly.

"Someone's pulse is stopping!" I said, panting.

"Whose?" he said, his eyes widened.

"Not sure!" I shook my head. "But I'm sure it's a demigod."

He leaded me to the infirmary I have never seen or entered before. It was... I dunno...half full.

"Wow, my gods!" I said, shockingly. Greeks are _so so _different from the Romans. Greeks care. Romans are reckless. "I love Greeks."

"So, whose pulse is slowing down?"

"Oh, yeah." I walked around and felt everyone. "MY GODS!"

"Who is it?" Chiron asked.

I swallowed hard. "Annabeth Chase." I said grimly.


	9. Chapter 9: The Conversation

**(A/N: So here is Chapter 9, folks! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and follows.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Conversation**

(Percy's POV)

It was a good day today, perfect for sword fighting. It wasn't too sunny, too windy and too cloudy. It was perfect.

Instead, I went to the infirmary, but before I could get there, I saw Chiron and Nico di Angelo go out. Chiron saw me and looked at me sadly. I knew that something is wrong. I went to them.

"Nico!" I said. "What brings you here?"

"Annabeth's pulse." he answered.

"What? Come again?"

"Annabeth's pulse." Nico repeated.

"What about her pulse?"

"It's slowing down, Percy."

I almost sobbed. "Ch… Ch… Chiron? Is th… th… this… tru… true?"

He nodded. "Yes, Percy," he said sadly, "she might die."

"WHAT?" I shook my head. "No! No! No!" I entered and a curtain covered her bed. I opened it and there she was, lying on the bed. She was so pale.

"Annabeth!" I shook her. It didn't work. "WISE GIRL!" I sobbed. "Wake up, Wise Girl! I'm sorry!" I was so focused on her, I didn't even notice Chiron.

"You did this, Percy?!"

"I'm very sorry, Chiron, but it was an accident."

"You've got some explaining to do, young man!" He held me by the ear and he said to Nico, "Call the nurse. Say to her to feed Annabeth some nectar and ambrosia." Nico nodded and we went outside the infirmary and to the side of the Big House. The grass was tall here, and there was a hidden door that led to Chiron's office. He put me down on a comfy chair and he nodded to me. "Explain."

I explained everything, beginning from the part where Malcolm was hit and blah blah blah. And finally, I finished.

"Did you notice, Percy, that the ones you had hit were the children of Athena?"

"No… but… I— ."

Chiron cut me and asked me again. "And you accuse—ah—yourself?"

"Yes, uh, kinda, but—!"

"Did you ever ask yourself if this was your father's work?"

"So you're saying, Chiron, my dad did it?"

"Poseidon and Athena are enemies, right?"

"Yeah, but—!"

He cut me off again! "Maybe, Poseidon did this to Athena's children for revenge."

"NO! I did that to someone, too, on purpose."

"You did the stretching thingy?"

"Yes!"

"But why wasn't it in the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' novels and films?"

"SERIOUSLY? What's that?"

"A film based on your adventures…"

"What?" I asked. "But, seriously, don't blame my father. I know it's me. It was an accident."

Chiron froze. "Chiron? Hello?" I waved my hand in the air and he moved again.

"Athena. She told me something." Chiron said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It wasn't Poseidon." he answered.

"Thank the gods!" I said in relief.

"But you get punishment for hurting her children."

"What punishment?"

"You sit at the back row when campfire, but away from the Athena cabin, for a month."

"Okay. That's okay with me."

"And no dessert for a week,"

"NOOOOO!"

"That's your punishment."

"But—!"

"For now, Percy, we shall call everyone who Annabeth holds dear."

"Even the mortals?"

"Sadly, no. We don't want to give her mortal friends and father a heart attack."

"So, even Athena, too?"

"Yes." Chiron led me out of his office and he blew his conch horn.

It was Jason Grace who went out first; then Tyson; then the Demeter kids (headed by Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner); then Clarisse, Sherman, Mark, Pragus and the other campers of the Ares cabin (except for Gervine and Marco); Malcolm, Fille, and the other Athena kids (except for Darius); Will Solace, Austin, Kayla and the other Apollo kids; then Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Nyssa, Shane, little Harley, Christopher and the other Hephaestus kids; Piper McLean, Drew, Mitchell, Lacy, and the other Aphrodite kids; Travis and Connor and Chris and the other Hermes kids; Pollux (Dionysus); Butch and the other Iris kids; Clovis (who is half-asleep) and the other Hypnos kids; the Nemesis, Nike, Hebe and Tyche kids; and last but not the least Lou Ellen, Alabaster and the Hecate kids.

Then with a faint _poof! _sound, Nico was beside me but he ran next to Pollux. "Please proceed to the amphitheater." Chiron said sadly.

Everyone started murmuring among themselves, and headed to the amphitheater. We have to pass the thin creek, so everyone just jumped, but little Harley needed help and Nyssa carried her. Finally, everyone settled down and sat in their seats.

"Uh, Chiron? Why is campfire today early?" someone from the Apollo cabin shouted.

"This is not campfire." He shook his head sadly. "Please wait a moment."

He galloped off and after twenty minutes, I guess, Grover Underwood and the other satyrs came. Then he mouthed the words, _"Where's Annabeth?"_ I just shook my head sadly. He mouthed again, _"She's dead?" _And I mouthed,_ "I don't know."_

Juniper appeared with a bunch of Naiads and Dryads. Grover ran to Juniper and they hugged. Then the Hunters of Artemis came. Thalia Grace, Phoebe and a bunch of other 'silver' girls ran swiftly and they sat near the front. Argus appeared and sat beside Grover. Rachel Dare arrived and sat near the front. Mr. D also appeared and he muttered, "Poor Annie Bell." And finally, Athena came and she was crying. She went near Malcolm and sat beside him.

Chiron galloped and he was at the center. "May I please call Lady Athena and Lord Dionysus to come to the front?" Athena rose, still crying and walked to the center, with Mr. D.

Then Clarisse la Rue stood up, "I'm very sorry, Chiron, but why are we here?" Most nodded in agreement.

"We are here to pray for Annabeth Chase." Chiron announced and everyone murmured among themselves. Athena cried a little louder. Mr. D muttered, "Poor Annie Bell." again.

"What happened to her?" Darius asked and Malcolm began crying.

"She was—ah—blasted by water." Chiron said and everyone shot me an evil look.

"She can't be dead, right?" Thalia asked, who was suddenly sobbing.

"That's why we're going to pray for her." Chiron said.

"But, like I said, her pulse is only slowing down." Nico said and when Athena heard that, she began crying again.

"My daughter! My daughter! It's your fault, Jackson!" Athena cried.

"I'm very sorry! It was an accident, right, Malcolm?" I shouted. Instead of Malcolm, Chiron answered. "Yes. It is an accident, Athena."

"Let's start the program, shall we?" Chiron asked.


	10. Chapter 10: The Program

**(A/N: Here is Chapter Ten! And oh, allen r, you **_**will**_** get Percabeth the next few chapters, I promise.)**

_**Other reviews for 'Just Joking':**_

"_Not bad for a newbie and a young age,"_

"_Every Percabeth and Percy Jackson fans should read this almost-perfect story,"_

* * *

CHAPTER 10: THE PROGRAM

"Let's start the program, shall we?" Chiron said.

Everyone nodded and they bowed, so I followed. Chiron, Mr. D and Athena said a prayer. "We pray to you, Lord Hades, to give Annabeth Chase, daughter of Lady Athena, the energy and the life to rise. We pray if ever, when she passes away, she will go to Elysium or the Isles of the Blest…" and some more words until they were done.

"Everyone who volunteers shall give her a 'speech.'" Lady Athena said. "Who goes first?"

"Uh, can I be first?" Thalia raised her hand. Her voice was shaky.

"Yes, of course," the goddess smiled, "what's your name, dear?"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, but currently a Hunter of Artemis." Thalia announced.

"Come, Thalia." Chiron said.

Thalia went to the center. "Uh…hi everyone. You see, Annabeth was like my sister. We found her when Luke and I ran away from each other's homes and Luke said we were a family. Annabeth was seven years old, then."

Everyone murmured among themselves. After everyone hushed down, Thalia continued. "Then Grover found us," and Thalia gestured Grover to stand up. Grover stood up and waved to the crowd and sat down again. "and our new home became Camp Half-Blood."

"Then I sacrificed myself and I became a tree. You called it Thalia's Pine Tree." She smiled, and she continued. "After six years of sleeping, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Clarisse and Tyson-," then we stood up and Thalia continued, "saved me."

"After months, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and I went to Westover School to get Bianca and Nico di Angelo." Then Nico stood up. Thalia continued. "Sadly, Bianca isn't here. Anyway, Annabeth was taken away and Percy, Grover and I were saddened. Artemis and her Hunters came and I met the goddess and Zoë Nightshade. Artemis talked to me for a moment and asked me to be a Hunter. I turned down the offer but Bianca became one. Then Artemis hunted a monster and she was captured. There was a quest and I joined, together with Zoë, Bianca, Phoebe and Grover." Phoebe and Grover stood up. Thalia continued. "Sadly that day, Phoebe was poisoned. And Percy" she shot me a look and continued, "followed us and he was the one who joined the quest in replace of Phoebe."

"Then Zoë, Percy, Bianca, Grover and I became more bonded. We joked and blah blah until Bianca lost her life and we were depressed." Nico began crying, remembering Bianca. "Then we went to Hoover Dam, one of Annabeth's personal favorites. She alw…always said facts about ittt and w…w…we memorized and Zoë asked us where we got those facts. Percy, Grover and I said about Annabeth. Yah, and we reached Hoover Dam and we joked about what Zoë said about the 'dam snack bar' and Grover laughed and said 'some dam French fries.' I said 'dam restroom' and Zoë didn't understand. Grover said 'dam water fountain' and I wanted to buy a 'dam t-shirt.'"

At the end of the sentence, everyone was laughing, even Chiron, Athena and Mr. D. Thalia continued, "Then some cow mooed and I said, 'A dam cow?' When we stopped, Percy found out it was Bessie, the Ophiotaurus. Can you imagine that? Percy named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?" Everyone was laughing, even me. Athena was laughing at me. I was _so _embarrassed but I'm still laughing.

Thalia finally continued, "Anyway, we went to San Francisco to meet Mr. Chase. He was friendly, but he's addicted to civil war and things like that. Even Annabeth's step mom, Mrs. Chase was kind to us, and they were devastated when they knew Annabeth was taken away. So we went to Mount Tam, and Grover brought 'Bessie the Ophiotaurus' to Chiron. There, we met the sisters of Zoë and the dragon of bad breath." Thalia stopped and everyone laughed when they heard 'bad breath.'

_Hey! I made that up! Seriously, Thalia? _I thought. Thalia continued, "Zoë got poisoned, and anyway, we went up and saw Artemis carrying the sky. No, literally. Atlas was there laughing. And then Annabeth was there, held by Luke, beside the sarcophagus that held Kronos. We saved her and Atlas ended up the one who carried the sky. But, before that, Atlas, Zoë's father, swatted Zoë and she died by her father's hand _and _the poison Zoë got from the dragon."

"After that, Artemis chose me as the head of the Hunters, and I agreed. I went on many adventures, and in the Titan War, we joined forces with the campers. So, Annabeth, please, please, please be alive." Thalia ended it and cried. Athena came and comforted her.

"Next please." Athena said while comforting Thalia.

"Me." Piper squeaked.

"Ah, yes, what's your name, darling?" Athena asked Piper.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said.

"Ah, yes. Piper. Yes. Please…go on." Athena nodded.

Piper went down the steps and she started. "Annabeth, oh gods where to begin—ah—she was like my older sister. Before I got claimed, I even _wished_ she _was_ my half-sister. I wanted my parent before to be Athena." Athena was shocked. "Anyway, when Leo, Jason and I were on our field trip, _anemoi thuelai_ or _venti_ attacked us and Jason saved me, then Annabeth appeared. She scared me, that time." Everyone laughed.

"She and Will Solace" Will stood up and Piper continued "led us to Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth, she was the one who gave me the tour but her heart wasn't in it because she was troubled because her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, was lost that time. Then we went inside Hera's cabin and Rachel was 'dare.' Geddit? Dare as in 'there?'" Rachel, Piper, Jason, Leo, Mitchell and Lacy laughed so hard, but the others were silent.

"Anyway, Rachel grabbed me hard and I passed out and Rachel said Annabeth and Jason fed me some ambrosia. Then I became one of the chosen seven. Annabeth became one too, also Percy, Leo, Jason, Hazel and Frank." Leo, Jason and I stood up and Piper continued. "Sadly, Hazel and Frank aren't here because they're on a quest. Continuing, on the Argo II, Annabeth and I talked about…well…boys…" At the word 'boys', some of the Aphrodite girls giggled. "…and how dangerous the quest can be."

"When Annabeth went to find the _Athena Parthenos_ inside Arachne's tunnel, we were all worried. We know she will face her worst fear, spiders. And when we found her and she found the _Athena Parthenos_, Percy and Annabeth plummeted to Tartarus and we were so freaking worried! And when we found them, we defeated Gaea and her forces with of course, the help of some other warriors and campers and creatures. We were so happy and starting from that point, we became best friends. Annabeth, we love you." Everyone clapped and Piper went back to her seat and cried.

"Next?" Athena asked the crowd.

"Me!" Rachel squeaked.

"Ah! Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle. Apollo has told me of you. He always says you're pretty." Athena giggled. Rachel blushed.

"Can I, um—?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yes, go on." Athena said.

"I first met Annabeth when Percy and I escaped the _empousai_ in Goode High School. You see, Percy was about to have a date with Annabeth—." Rachel giggled.

"It wasn't a date Rachel!" I said.

"Sshhh!" the crowd said.

"Continue, Rachel," one camper said.

"And instead of going to the movies—," Rachel giggled again and continued, "they went to Camp Half-Blood to explain it to Chiron. After months, Annabeth and Percy talked to me about entering the Labyrinth. I helped them, but we came across Kronos's army. While Percy was battling the monsters, Annabeth and I talked about…well…"

"What?" Chiron asked.

"Well, um…Percy…and after that we became friends. In the Titan War, I helped them, of course. After choosing to become an Oracle, Annabeth and I talked about it first. When she agreed, I took Blackjack, and went to Camp Half-Blood. I talked to Chiron and I became the Oracle when Apollo blessed me. Then we talked and, you know, we became best friends. So, Annabeth, please, please, be alive."

"Next?" Mr. D asked this time.

"Me." a camper raised a hand in the air.

"Well, then, what's your name? I kinda forgot." the wine god said.

"Pragus Archback, son of Ares." the camper said.

"Well, then! Come down, Mr. Arclack." Pragus went down with the help of Dionysus.

"_Archback!_" Pragus corrected.

"Whatever, Plagus!" the wine god said. Pragus rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Annabeth. Please don't leave us! Anyway, Annabeth was the first person who welcomed me. She was _always_ my teammate in CAF. She was one of the smartest people I've ever known. I play pranks on her sometimes. Last time, I was in the infirmary and she was finding Gervine and me. When I spoke, she was _so_ surprised, she almost fainted. Thanks, Annabeth,"

"NEXT!" Dionysus shouted. Jason went down.

"Ah, Lason Brace!" Dionysus nodded.

"_Jason Grace."_ Jason corrected.

"Just go on!"

"Wow, Annabeth, she was like a sister to me. It was like Thalia, Annabeth and I were siblings. She was furious when she realized I was the one who was the 'guy with the one shoe.' She and Will took us to camp. Annabeth was so worried about Percy that time. Anyway, she helped me get my memory when Hera took it. Clovis, who I believe is half-asleep again over there—." He pointed to Clovis who is snoring. Everyone laughed.

"Wha—wha—what?" he asked.

"Go back to sleep, Clovis!" Miranda Gardiner said. Everyone laughed.

Jason continued. "Clovis helped me regain my memory, but it didn't work. Anyway, Annabeth… she always helps me and talks to me for advice. We were glad that us five found them again! Well, Annabeth, please be alive!"

"Thanks, Jason." Athena, who is half-sobbing, said. "Next?"

"Can I?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh, yes, sure, son." Athena nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Marcon is it?" the wine god asked.

"M-A-L-C-O-L-M." Athena said and rolled her eyes.

"Just come down here, boy."

"Okay. Annabeth. My older half-sister, oh, she was brave. She's so in love with Percy. She's my role model. Well, I can't s—sayyyy—anything—annnnyyyymmmmoooore!" Malcolm began crying so hard and his mother, Athena, comforted him and Athena whispered something in his ear.

"N—ne—next." Athena stammered.

**TO BE CONTINUED**.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that's the end of Chapter 10! Please leave reviews. Thanks! _


	11. Chapter 11: The Speech

_A/N: Here's the continuation of Chapter 10! Hope you'll enjoy! There's a little Percabeth in here (in Percy's speech). OOPS! SPOILER!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MOST CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN COLTON DIXON'S MUSIC. **(yes, Colton Dixon _is _mentioned.) **I ALSO DON'T OWN THE MOVIES MENTIONED HERE. **(yeah, yeah, some movies are mentioned)

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: THE SPEECH**

"N—ne—next." Athena stammered.

"Can we?" said two people at the same time.

"I'm Travis." said the other voice.

"And I'm Connor." said Travis's twin, Connor.

"And we are the Stoll Brothers!" they said at the same time again.

"This is not a variety show, Mr. Canner and Tragic!" Dionysus said.

"Whatever, Dinosaurus!" Travis said.

"You kids! I'm gonna tell this to Hermes!" the wine god exclaimed and faced Chiron. "I'll be gone for a moment." With a faint _poof! _he disappeared.

"C—come now, Stoll br—brothers." Athena stammered and with that, the Stoll brothers went down.

"Hello." Connor waved.

"Shut up, Connor," Travis said. "I'll speak."

"No, I'll speak!"

"Fine, whatever, I don't want to cause a fight anymore."

"Fight? What fight?" an Ares camper said.

"No fights, Devon." Chiron answered. "Continue, Connor."

"Annabeth, she was always our victim!" Connor laughed.

"Stop laughing, Connor," Travis whispered. "Anyway, Annabeth was always our victim. We did many things to prank her! For example, she was going to listen to some guy named Colton Dixon's music; we replaced it with some hard-core rock music!"

"Oh and don't forget the time when in one meeting, she was humming with her eyes closed and she was leaning on the Ping-Pong table; we moved it! But fortunately for her, Percy caught her!" Connor said and almost everyone laughed. I felt myself turning red.

"Yes! And one time when Tyson was gone and she was careful of not stepping inside the Poseidon cabin and we pushed her in! Then Chiron saw them and gave them punishment!" Travis said.

"You did that? Shoot!" I said when I recalled that night. Yes, _night._

"Anyway, Percy and Annabeth were always our targets. One time, when they were doing inspection, we locked them inside our cabin! Oh, and _I _was the one who gave Clarisse the idea that they should be thrown to the canoe lake!" Connor said.

"No," Travis shook his head. "_I _was the one!"

"No! I did!" Connor said and they argued for what seemed like five minutes.

"Whatever, pea brain," Travis rolled his eyes.

"Fine! _We_ were the one who thought about it!" Connor said. "Happy?"

"No." Travis said. "I was really the one who thought 'bout it."

"Anyway!" Connor said. "Annabeth—."

"Annabeth, please—." Travis interrupted.

"Be ALIVE!" Connor continued.

"So we can play more pranks on you," Travis nodded.

"Thank you, Stoll Brothers!" Chiron said and a battered Dionysus appeared.

"Curse you kids." He pointed to Travis and Connor.

Athena stopped crying and said her catch phrase, "Next?" I was sure she doesn't want anyone to give a speech anymore.

"I, Clarisse La Rue." the rough voice of Clarisse, my former arch-enemy, said.

"Very well, Ms. Charice, come." The wine god said.

"Ah, Mr. D? It's CLARISSE." she said angrily.

"Never mind!" said Dionysus

"Okay, Annabeth! She was my victim, too, before. I called her, um, _princess _and _wise girl,_" When Clarisse said 'princess,' some Aphrodite girls giggled.

"And I teased Percy and Annabeth that they are in love," She giggled, which was rare. "which Annabeth became angry about. Anyway, after Jackson dunked me, Annabeth took Jackson for bait, and I fell for it and Luke Castellan got the flag."

"After a year, I had a quest for the Golden Fleece. I couldn't have survived without Annabeth, Tyson and Jackson. Annabeth and I became friends a little. Months later, I went on a secret mission, which I don't want to talk about, and it was horrible. Bad, bad, bad. Anyway, after a few months, Annabeth and I worked on something. I'm sure you all know what it is." Clarisse nodded.

She continued, "Oh, and Annabeth was few of my best friends from the other cabins. One was Silena Beauregard, also Tyson, and Thalia Grace, too. One time before the Titan War, Annabeth, Silena and I watched a movie in Annabeth's house. _Three_ movies, I mean. The first movie we watched was called _'Clash of the Titans (2010).'_ Annabeth picked that one. The next was _'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.'_ Silena picked that one. Great movie, though. The last one we watched was _'Pearl Harbor.'_ I picked it. Anyway, Annabeth, _please_ be alive so we could have more movie marathons with…Thalia, perhaps." When she ended, her voice was shaky, like she wanted to cry, but she doesn't want. After all, Ares doesn't cry.

"Who goes—?" Chiron asked, but he was interrupted.

"C—can—I?" a shaky voice asked.

"Who are you?" Dionysus asked. An Asian girl from the back row stood up. Her dark hair was in ringlets again: Drew.

_What a phony! _ I told myself.

"_Mon nom est Drew Tanaka._" she said. It was definitely French. She used French on purpose. "Oh, sorry, I spoke in French. I said, 'My name is Drew Tanaka.'" She smiled. From behind, I saw Piper roll her eyes.

"Slew Baraka, what a unique name!" Dionysus said and Piper and her siblings cracked up. Drew gave him an angry look, and then smiled again.

"Um, Mr. D, it's _Drew Tanaka_, not _Slew Baraka_." She said.

"Sorry Ms. Drew Tanaka." The god answered back like a robot. Weird! You can't charmspeak a god/goddess! Well, unless you're Aphrodite.

"You are faking sadness for my poor daughter! How dare you!" Athena cried.

"I am not, Lady Athena. I. Simply. Can't. Help. Crying." She feigned sadness.

"Sorry, daughter of Aphrodite," Athena snapped, "but I am not dumb. Now go back to your seat!" For that one time, Athena sounded cool. "Next!"

"Can I, Lady Athena?" A shy voice said. It was definitely Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades.

"Oh, yes! Sure! Nico, is it?" Athena asked. Dionysus fell silent. We all looked at him.

"What?" Dionysus asked.

"Why didn't you call him by another name, Dad?" Pollux asked. Athena giggled, then laughed.

"What?!" Dionysus asked.

"You are afraid of Hades!" Athena laughed.

"Humph!" Dionysus whined.

"Anyway, start, son of…" Athena looked at Dionysus and said, "HADES!" Then she laughed so hard.

"Um…hello! I'm Nico di Angelo! Anyway…Annabeth, huh? She was one of the few who 'fetched' me and saved me from Doc Thorn—" The crowd became noisy. "Yeah, yeah, Doc Thorn the manticore. I call him Doc, not 'doctor', why?"

"Anyway. Continuing, she was caught by the evil Doc Thorn. When she returned, she was the few who comforted me about Bianca's death—" He looked at me angrily.

"Nico! You know it isn't Percy's fault!" Thalia shouted.

"Anyway! Annabeth was the few ones who made me feel at home here. Annabeth…she was my—she was like my sister—and I kinda…liked her…" The crowd became noisy again. That's it! Nico is _sooo_ weird. "…except she was older. Much, much older. She would have been my… Anywho! I was the one who felt her pulse slowing down… " I didn't listen to the rest of his stupid message to my girl friend. Finally, he finished, and Athena finally asked, "NEXT? ANYONE ELSE?"

"_Bla-ha-haaa!"_ Grover bleated. "Me p—please Laaaaady Athenaaaa."

"Don't bleat my name, Mr. Underwood." Athena smiled.

"Sorry, ma'am," Grover bowed.

"Ah, yes, yes! Rover Abovewood! I am pleased!" Dionysus clapped his hands.

"What, sir? I have played pinochle with you for years! And now, you still don't know my…my…my name?" he cried (no…literally! He cried).

"Sorry, Grover Underwood," Dionysus grinned.

Grover smiled, and he trotted to the stage, grinning. "Wow! Annabeth has been like my…my…sister! FLASHBACK TIME!"

"Chiron called me. It was the time when Luke, Annabeth and Thalia were not yet here…Chiron? He made me fetch Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. She emits a powerful smell because she's a daughter of the Big Three. I met Thalia at night. She thought I was an enemy. She raised a knife…yes, a kitchen knife—"

"Humph!"A crying Thalia complained. "We didn't have many resources!"

"Anyway…I removed my pants—" Grover continued.

"And _that_ was the grossest thing I've ever seen in action. I thought he wanted me to see his…" Thalia shuddered. Some Aphrodite girls giggled and said a couple of things I don't want to hear.

"Thalia learned I was a satyr. I told her about Camp Half-Blood and she agreed. She started to wake Annabeth and Luke—" One of the Apollo boys whistled.

"They slept together?!" one Aphrodite girl asked.

"No! They are, like, 1 km from each other! It's always like that." Thalia said.

"She started to wake Annabeth and Luke, but I told her, 'Chiron said only the one named Thalia will be fetched.' Thalia hesitated. So, I agreed because I pitied the two. They woke up and we ventured towards camp. We came across the Minotaur. Yeah, yeah, _the_ Minotaur. The Minotaur chased us until we found a factory-like building. We hid inside it. The Minotaur took off in the wrong direction and disappeared. Then some giant hand took me, then Luke, then Thalia, but failed to get Annabeth. After minutes, Annabeth saw that we were about to be eaten by some serious Cyclopes. She stabbed one on the foot, and released Thalia. Thalia then pretty much did everything else. So she freed Luke and me! We continued our trip to camp. Then the gorgons appeared. The Minotaur appeared. So did some _empousai_, Laistrygonian giants, Cyclopes, a Manticore, a Scythian _dracanae_, some pig things, and so many monsters…THE WORST. They came after us when we saw Half-Blood Hill. That was traumatic. I, myself, didn't get over it! I still have nightmares about it…but I didn't know about Thalia and Annabeth. Anyway, the _dracanae_ and the pig things were close to us, that's when Thalia left us, and said, 'Go! Now! You're safe inside! Grover, let them in!' I hesitated a moment, but Luke, Annabeth and I went inside the gate. Thalia was left behind. I covered Annabeth and Luke's eyes, and I closed mine, too. There was a big _boom! _and the monsters disappeared and Thalia became a pine tree. We called it 'Thalia's Pine Tree'. I failed my mission. The one that needed saving was the one I left. Sorry, Thals!"

"Anyway, after a few years, Percy, Annabeth and I went on a Quest for the Lightning Bolt. It was horrible, though…Then after a year, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and I went to help Clarisse on her quest…Then we saved Thals. After a year, before the Winter Solstice, Thalia, Annabeth, Perce, and I fetched Nico and Bianca. But sadly, Annabeth was caught and we went on a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth. We saved her…and then we went on a quest for Daedalus inside the labyrinth. I _hate_ the Labyrinth! And then we met Pan! And the next year, we fought in the Titan War! And…gods! Annabeth and I had so many memories! I think I'm gonna cry…" Grover cried so loud.

"Next please?" Athena asked…Is it my turn now?

"M'sorry, Lady Athena…Can I?" I asked. Her grey eyes were scary.

"Ask Dionysus. I don't want to say yes." Athena said.

"Well…" Dionysus said. "Of course, Peter Johnson! But I'm next."

Chiron shifted uncomfortably, holding his cane.

"Um…hello…To start, I'm very sorry, Annabeth! I want you to know that I LOVE YOU! Please Annabeth! Please be alive! I BEG YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD HEAR ME ANNABETH! PLEASE!" I cleared my throat, and said.

"I met Annabeth when I defeated the Minotaur at age twelve. She looked at me in the eyes, and I kind of…well…blushed…She was a pretty girl with blonde hair and startlingly grey eyes—"

"_Was_ pretty?! I thought you liked my baby boo?!" Athena blinked.

"She's more than pretty, now. She's be-a-utiful!" I answered. "Anyway, before I was oh-so-not-much-rudely interrupted, Annabeth was a pretty girl with blonde hair and startlingly grey eyes. She fed me nectar and ambrosia when I was eleven…" I blushed a little, hehe… "and gave me a compliment, 'You drool when you sleep'. She gave me the tour, and she picked me in her team for bait for Clarisse. And while I was fighting her, she watched me."

"Then we had a quest for the Zeus' master bolt. Well, I don't know how and why, but she became my crush…Also, I don't know why, but she said she would be on my side if Lady Athena wouldn't be on my father's side. Sorry, Lady Athena…When we were on the River Styx, she held my hand. Anyway, the next year, we went to Circe's island and I turned to a guinea pig. She hugged me when I turned back to human. I also don't know why, too, but she cried on my shoulder underwater. Then at the end of the chariot race, she kissed me on the cheek—"

"When you two were, like, TWELVE?" an angered Athena asked.

"Shhhh!" Dionysus shushed her. Athena grunted. Dionysus clapped his hands. "This is getting interesting!"

"When we went to get Nico and Anna—I mean Bianca—Annabeth was kidnapped by Dr. Thorn! That crazy Manticore! When I learned that Annabeth almost became a Hunter, I was terrified, because she might join again! Then when we were on the desert on our quest, Aphrodite visited me. She said I joined the quest _because _of Annabeth, not because of Artemis."

"What a disgrace!" Phoebe shouted.

"Settle down, Phoebs." Thalia said.

"And then the summer after that, one breakfast time, she broke the rules and sat at my table…like, really close to me. Before the quest, we hugged. And then everytime I mention Rachel that time, she gets jealous. And then when we found the Labyrinth, she held my hand. Also in Mt. St. Helens, I risked my life so she can be safe, she kissed me—"

"ON THE?" an excited Aphrodite camper asked.

"Well—"

"LIPS! I KNEW IT!" she said.

"Yeah, and then I got stuck in the island Obygine, is it?"

"Oh-jee-jee-ya!" an Athena camper said.

"Yes, Ogygia and when I returned after two weeks, she hugged me fiercely, then she got super jealous when she knew I got stuck in Ogygia. After weeks, she asks me out to the Fourth of July fireworks show—" I earned some giggles from the Aphrodite cabin. "—and then when someone interviewed us, I heard hers, and when she was ranting about my annoying qualities, she unintentionally points out my good qualities, she said I was funny, courageous, and good-looking. After a year, when we were doing inspection, Annabeth was going to start saying her feelings 'bout me, but that's when Malcolm interrupted us, saying somethin' 'bout the new rule. When I was bathing in the River Styx, Nico said I should think of something that should keep me anchored to the mortal world. I thought of everything, my mom, Tyson, Grover, and then I imagined Annabeth pulling me out of the Camp Half-Blood lake. And then when Ethan Nakamura was going to stab my Achilles' spot, Annabeth took the blow even I didn't tell her where it is. Then we had a conversation, but Connor interrupted us, saying 'Grover is here'."

"On the way to Olympus, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and I crossed the dangerously crumbling bridge. Everyone gets to the other side safely, except Annabeth. She almost fell, but I saved her with the help of Thalia and Grover. As I pull her back up, we realize that our arms were around each other, so we untangle ourselves. Then when I was offered immortality on Olympus, I saw that she felt horrified that I might accept it. I turn down the offer, and she cries in relief."

"Back here, Annabeth holds a private birthday party for me, with a homemade cupcake. Then I confess my vision in the River Styx. I tried to tell her how I feel about her, but Annabeth just smiled at me. I complained that she isn't making things easy for me, to which she replies by putting her arms around my neck and saying that she would never make things easy for me. She kisses me there and then. Then Clarisse with the other campers interrupted us, she picked us both up, but allowed us to be close enough for us to hold hands. She dumps Annabeth and me into the lake. I create an air bubble around us and we shared the best underwater kiss of all time. We officially start our relationship."

"After a month, I forgot it was our 'monthsary' (as they call it). After finding Hermes' staff, he brings us to Paris. When Hera took my memory and I disappeared, only one name was all I could remember, and it was 'Annabeth.'" I noticed Athena was crying now… "Then at the Argo II, we accidentally sleep in the stables in each other's arms. And then when she went to find the _Athena Parthenos_, I was worried sick because we know she would face her biggest fear, spiders. And then when Arachne fell into Tartarus with her webs, we found out Annabeth was tangled in her webs and it was too late to save her. So, we plunged into the darkness together. After months of darkness and heat, the others finally found us! And I was so guilty that I accidentally hit my dear Annabeth! I LOVE YOU ANNABETH! FOREVER AND ALWAYS!"

I finished my speech and ran to my seat, resisting the urge to cry.

"Next? I believe I want to be last…" Athena asked.

"Please, Lady Athena, can I? With your permission?" Chiron asked.

* * *

_A/N: Okay! How about that long chapter? Sorry for the wait, guys! I have been writing another story which I will post after I finish this story._

_Its title is: **Demigod**** Wizard. **_

Here's a sneak peek.

_I am Ryan Falkner P. Underwood, the son of the famous Auror, Regulus Arthur P. Underwood. My mother? I have never known her since birth. She never visits us, nor sends us a letter. My dad says she's not a muggle, nor a witch. _

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS!


	12. Chapter 12: The Immortals

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up?! So, to reply to your reviews…**

**To Guest of Chapter 11: Yeah, I know it gets kinda boring, but you can always suggest what you want. :) thanks for reviewing, anyway!**

**To allen r: You will find out in the chapter after this! :)**

**To AnonFan: Thank you! I appreciate that! :)**

**To the other Guest who commented in Chapter 7: Actually, it is not. It is an accident made by Percy. :)**

**So, here is Chapter 12! Please R&R and F&F! :)**

**Oh yes, wait! I didn't mention there was a microphone!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: THE IMMORTALS**

"Please, Lady Athena, can I? With your permission?" Chiron asked politely.

"Um…" Athena hesitated at first. "Okay?"

"Thank you." Chiron bowed. "Annabeth…" Athena began to sob.

"I didn't know of her existence… I just requested Grover to fetch Thalia. It was a beautiful Monday afternoon. Monday, am I right Grover?"

A sobbing Grover answered with a shrug.

"Anyway, where was I? Ah, the Monday afternoon, yes. I was training the Ares students how to shoot an arrow. Of course, we can't hear much from the outside because of our 'force field'! We were oblivious what danger dear Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and—" at first he hesitated, but continued. "and Luke. Yes. And Luke. We didn't know they were running to the hill, screaming. I turned when I heard a loud _boom! _, but it was all too late. Thalia Grace—"

"Chiron, please don't call me that." Thalia interrupted.

"Thalia turned into a pine tree. I was too late to save her. Annabeth was crying and Luke and Grover were comforting her. I felt disappointed, because I can't do anything to Thalia. Grover introduced me to Annabeth and Luke. Annabeth was the youngest to enter the camp. She was here for 20 years, I guess? Am I right Malcolm?"

"Yes! Estimated 20 years." Malcolm said.

"She was one of my favorite campers, but then again, she shows be how old I am!" The crowd laughed. "Just joking! Anyway, she was 13, right, when she was kidnapped by the Manticore? When I heard the news, I was almost devastated. You know, Annabeth has been one of the campers closest to me. When there is trouble, we always have silent conversations. Piper, I guess you know one." Piper just shrugged.

"Well, Annabeth, please be alive so you can enjoy more fruitful years, with your friends, especially Percy! Let's hope you won't die at a young age! I hope you will live long to have children. With Percy, perhaps!" he laughed. I didn't know why he laughed, but I thought about what he said. _It's possible…_ Percy thought. _Shut up! _Another side of him said. His mental argument with himself was interrupted by Athena.

"Dionysus, you're next."

"Of course I am!" he said enthusiastically and he strutted to the center of the stage.

"Okay!" he started. "Annie Bell—"

"Annabeth." I corrected. Athena gave me a grateful look.

"Never mind!" Dionysus said. "Anna Breath—"

"A-NNA-BETH!" Athena said.

"Annabeth—"

"FINALLY!" Athena and I said at the same time.

"Annabeth arrived when she was seven. I thought, 'Great, another midget! Ouranos's beard.'"

"What's 'Ouranos's beard'?" Jason Grace asked.

"Ah, it's just an expression, John Green." Dionysus laughed.

"Earlier you called me Lason Brace, now John Green." Jason whispered.

"To continue! Like I said, I thought it was another waste of a child. But when she grew up, she wasn't a waste anymore, not like you!" he pointed to a random camper he barely knew the face.

"Excuse me?!" the camper said. It was obviously from the Aphrodite Cabin.

"She became a fierce warrior! Not like you!" he pointed to a boy in the Hermes cabin. "She was very important! She was part of the Prophecy of Seven! She went on many quests! I called her by her real name sometimes, not like you two!" He pointed to Connor and Travis Stoll, aka 'Canner and Tragic Stole'. "How rude for you to call me Dinosaurus! Annabeth Chase—see, I called her by her name—never called me by any different name!"

"How about you? You always call people different names!" Travis blurted. Dionysus' eyes blazed with anger. He forced himself to calm down.

"You know, Mr. Stole, I can blast you out of this island without any problem. Any last words?"

Travis gulped. He was literally so embarrassed. And I'm sure he'll stay in his cabin for a week. Even Katie can't get him out if that happens. You see, Travis has a secret crush on Katie.

"To continue, Annabeth was one of the best! One of the best, I've seen. And I admit it, I admit it! I am so sorry for calling her Annie Bell! Annabeth, please forgive me!"

"Are you done, Posei—I mean Dionysus?" Athena giggled.

"Yes." Dionysus nodded.

"My turn, is it?" Athena said. Nobody answered. The silence lasted for at least five minutes.

Then somebody spoke. "How about me? They always thought I didn't care about Annabeth." That voice was very familiar. The voice sounded like a man with the same age of Paul Blofis, my stepdad.

_Is it, Paul?! It can't be!_

Then Athena gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! This chapter is done! So who do you think is the 'visitor'? We'll find out on Chapter 14! :) The next chapter, huh? It will not be Percy's POV. **

**PLEASE R&R, F&F! :) **


	13. Chapter 13: The Truck

**A/N: Hiiiiiii guys! I'm back! I've noticed I received silent treatments from you all in Chapters 11 and 12. Why?! Anyway, here's Chapter 13, entitled, "The Truck." **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANGIE MILLER, AMBER HOLCOMB AND AMERICAN IDOL 12.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: THE TRUCK

(Third Person's POV)

Annabeth was in the back of a truck. She didn't know how she got there. It smelled of manure, animal food, hamburgers, sweat, and a smelly sock. There were three empty cages near her. The first was the biggest and perhaps fit for a lion. The second was like the size of a panther, or a zebra. The third was the smallest. It was fit for a deer or an antelope. The front seats were empty. Annabeth wondered where she was, or why she was there, or how she got there. Then Annabeth realized she was transparent! She was a ghost, perhaps!

"AAAH!" she screamed. "Am I dead?!" she asked herself.

"Hmmm…maybe…" A beautiful voice answered. She appeared, floating. She was also a ghost, but she wasn't transparent. She was pure white. The later Annabeth stared at her, the clearer she became.

"Aphrodite," Annabeth said and demanded, "Why am I here?!"

"Oh, I am asking you the same question, dear." She answered.

"I'm dead." She whispered.

Aphrodite laughed. "Oh, Annabeth, you are so funny! You are not dead, and you are not alive also!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and studied Aphrodite. "What do you mean?"

"You may be dead, but you may be alive too! Don't you get it?" Aphrodite repeated.

"But why am I here? I'm supposed to be in the Underworld, being judged."

"As I said, dear, you are not yet dead. Hades is still deciding on that. Whether you can hold the attack or not, whether you can still contain life or not."

"What attack?"

"Percy's attack,"

Annabeth's eyes glowed with rage. "I hate Percy."

Aphrodite laughed. "What? Oh no, you are not!"

Annabeth stayed quiet, angry. Finally, Aphrodite spoke up. "You just 'hate' him like the ones you say to a friend! You don't mean it literally! I know you still love him, deep inside."

"I just want to ask him why he is acting like that." Annabeth's rage disappeared and a tear went down her cheek.

"O, o, o." Aphrodite said. Annabeth didn't know what that supposed to mean, but anyway. "That's okay, Annabeth. It was an accident, and I think his brain's still fuzzy, so he keeps forgetting."

"Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth muttered. "Aphrodite, just please tell me why I'm here, and tell me where I am."

"Annabeth, you're in the place when you first found true love!"

"The—the—the—" Annabeth racked her brain about smelly truck rides. "THE TRUCK OF KINDESS INTERNATIONAL!" Annabeth smiled. _'This is the place Percy and I first actually talked alone.' _

"Nice, Annabeth! Very good! That means Percy—"

"—is my true love," Annabeth continued.

"Correct! Oh, I love Percabeth!"

"What should I do, so we can be together again?"

"Percy shall apologize. It must be made at the right time."

"Anyway, please answer my question. Why am I here?"

"Because, Annabeth Chase, I bring girls to the place where they first found true love when Hades is deciding if she lives or not," Then Aphrodite began to glow, and she began to become blurry again.

"Where are you going?!"

"Good bye, Annabeth. I must return to Olympus. You will return to the mortal world, or join the dead." And Aphrodite disappeared.

"Wait!" Too late, Aphrodite already disappeared. The world seemed to spin and went black.

* * *

Annabeth opened her eyes and she was lying in a dark room.

"OKAY, NOW WHERE AM I?!" Annabeth shouted. There was silence except for some creaks.

"I'm dead," she whispered.

"Sshh, Annabeth! You're not dead, we're not dead!" A boy's voice said. He seems to be 19.

"Where am I then?"

"You're at the infirmary at the Big House, duh! This is Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound—"

"Yeah, okay, I get it, but who are you?"

"You seem to have amnesia, like Jason Grace had back years ago! Did Hera take your memories?"

"No! Answer me! Who _are_ you?!"

"Don't you recognize me? Gervine Archback?"

"Oh…I see, why didn't you just tell me?" Annabeth said. "I'm glad I'm still alive. Just open the lights."

"Okay! I'll open the lights?" Gervine sighed and said, "Blake, lights! I can't stand."

With a snap of a finger (literally), the lights opened and the curtains went up. It was afternoon.

"Gah—Too much light! At least pull down the curtains," Annabeth groaned.

"Blake," Gervine looked at a girl in the corner. Annabeth recognized her. Her name was Blake Ellen, Lou Ellen's younger sister. "you heard her."

"Oh c'mon, I'm tired of snapping." Blake laughed, and then snapped. The curtains went down.

"Good." Annabeth said and there was silence for minutes.

"Where's everyone?" Annabeth asked.

"We don't know, we were sleeping, duh! You woke us up with your crazy shouting." Gervine said.

"We don't know." Blake smiled. "Sorry, Gervine is a bit snappy today."

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Two, I think." Gervine said.

"It should be noisy," Annabeth said.

"I cast a Silencing Spell when I was awake so that we wouldn't be disturbed from our slumber." Blake said.

"So, you won't hear a thing from outside." Gervine continued.

"And they won't hear a thing from the inside?" Annabeth guessed.

"Right you are." Blake said.

Annabeth tried to sit up, but she cried in pain.

"No! Don't!" Blake shouted at Annabeth. "Your muscles are hurt. They are in complete pain."

"Ouch!" Annabeth winced. "Please tell me what happened to me." The two shuddered.

"Well?!" asked Annabeth.

Blake answered, "What?! It's just…Geri, you—"

"Yes, yes, okay." Gervine (aka Geri) told Annabeth the story beginning when Annabeth exited the infirmary and ending with Annabeth shouting. Blake added some forgotten details.

Annabeth asked, "How did you get—"

"Oh, easy! The Aphrodite girl healing me this afternoon told me. I mean, you got hit like, yesterday? Yeah. News here spreads fast."

"So I was unconscious for a…day? Gods of Olympus, help me! I am in pain!"

"Oh, and I heard Angie Miller is eliminated from American Idol! Such disappointing, shocking results! I always loved her! I even voted her!" Blake said.

"Really?! What? That's so shocking!" Annabeth said. "I know she'll have a big career in the future."

"My favorite is Amber," Gervine said.

"She was really good too! She is awesome." Blake nodded.

"Okay, guys! I'm going to sleep first." And Annabeth slept for three hours.

Annabeth woke up from her nightmare. _'Always the same nightmares…Tartarus.' _She said to herself. She recalled the dark, sweaty days with Percy in Tartarus. Monsters were everywhere. All they can do was run. And when they fall, they land on a creepy monster's head and it chases them. They even saw Kronos' remains, re-forming. They barely made it out alive. Luckily their friends found them.

Annabeth kept thinking about Hazel and Frank, how are they doing. And what is Octavian's punishment in the Fields of Punishment. She remembered how Octavian died. Accidentally swatted by a giant's hand. Poor Octavian. Annabeth also remembered how Reyna died. She shielded an attack from an enemy and the attack was actually for _me_, and she took the blow. The spear passed through her chest and she died instantly. _'Step aside, you stupid thoughts.' _And Annabeth decided to sleep once more.

Annabeth woke up after an hour. Gervine was snoring, and Blake was sleeping, too. It was nightfall. '_Maybe 6PM?'_ Annabeth heard muffled noises from outside. '_The Spell must be wearing off,' _Annabeth thought. She found a cup of nectar and a plate of ambrosia on the table beside her. She reached the nectar and drank a little. It tasted like bubblegum ice cream, the one Percy and Annabeth shared when we went to Paris. Annabeth got the ambrosia and gulped down a piece. Finally, she sat up and went to the door. She hesitated for a moment, but she opened it anyway.

The cool wind blew against Annabeth's face. Annabeth walked around the yard, and heard Malcolm crying. After a minute, she heard the voices of Connor and Travis. "What are they doing?! It's so early for campfire, it should be dinner! They should be eating! How could they celebrate a rare event without me?" Annabeth protested, but she got over it quickly. She heard a barely heard _poof!_ and Mr. D appeared beside her.

"Aah!" Annabeth screamed.

"Gah! Chase! Annab—ANNABETH?" Dionysus gasped.

Annabeth blinked. "Yes, I am Annabeth Chase. Why?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Dionysus asked.

"Yes. Duh. I'm here."

Dionysus jumped in the air and clapped his hands. His belly went up and down.

"Say, Mr. D, what is the program there?"

"It's for you! A program for you! We prayed for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And if you don't mind, I will go to Hermes." And Dionysus disappeared.

"Okay. I talked to two gods today. Today is clearly abnormal." Annabeth whispered.

"Oh, it is, really." A cold voice said behind her. Annabeth glanced and saw the person/god: Hades. Hades was wearing his skeletal robe and his hair and beard in ringlets. He had a small messenger bag which he kept the drachmas.

"Lord Hades! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be guarding the Underworld?"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK IS THE PURPOSE OF THOSE MINOR GODS?" he bellowed.

"Milord, I just want to know why you are here."

"I am here to tell you that—oh wait." He opened his messenger bag and grabbed a rolled parchment. "Here!" He rolled it open and he cleared his throat.

"I am here to tell you that…that 'your amb—amber—' what's this? I hate Thanatos' handwriting. Ambersia?"

"Umm, I think it means ambrosia."

"Right! I am here to tell you that your ambrosia and nectrae—'"

"Nectar."

"Yes… 'Your ambrosia and nectar is weary off. Cool Yuck. Sorcery, Tharkaross.' "

"What? You said, 'Your ambrosia and nectar is_ weary_ off'? 'Cool yuck?' 'Sorcery?' 'Tharkaross'?" Annabeth laughed. "I think it means 'wearing off'; 'good luck'; 'sincerely'; and 'Thanatos'."

"Right…" Hades nodded. "Okay, off now." And he disappeared.

"Wait! Oh no! My medicine is wearing off." Annabeth ran inside. She tripped over a tray, and fell on her face. The color in her face disappeared. Annabeth forgot the taste of bubblegum ice cream. All the pain went back.

"AAAH!" she screamed. Blake and Gervine woke up instantly. They sat up and said, "Annabeth! What were you doing?!"Annabeth remembered to think of happy thoughts.

"Helpppp?" Annabeth whispered. _I love you, Percy. _Annabeth forced herself to remember all her sweet moments with Percy, when they were still twelve, and until now. She racked her brain for her happiest thought. She thought of her dad. She thought of everything. She…she…she thought of…

Annabeth blacked out.

* * *

(Note: Blake Ellen and Gervine Archback are OCs)

**A/N: So, tell me how I'm doing! Sorry for the late update, I've got some Muggle events going on. Anyway, the next chapter will come out next week. R&R, F&F, NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Visitor

**nA/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry! I think this will be a boring chapter…Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I APPRECIATE IT! :) Next part: Disclaimer! And then, read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS. RICK DOES.**

**CHAPTER 14: THE VISITOR**

* * *

Where we left of:

"_How about me? They always thought I didn't care about Annabeth." That voice was very familiar. The voice sounded like a man with the same age of Paul Blofis, my stepdad._

Is it, Paul?! It can't be!

_Then Athena gasped._

* * *

Percy's POV:

"Frederick?! But—why—how?" Athena said, flabbergasted.

It was Frederick Chase, Annabeth's dad.

"Hades told me everything—"

"I hate Uncle." Athena said.

"May I ask you, Sr. Chase, how did you enter the borders?" Chiron asked.

"Ah, Lady Hecate gave me a one-day ticket to see through the Mist." Sr. Chase said.

"But, Peleus the dragon—?" asked Athena.

"I think Peleus knows this…" Chiron said.

Everyone was so shocked, nobody talked.

"Sr. Chase, it is an honor," Thalia stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, Thalia," Sr. Chase said. Dionysus cleared his throat.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your drama session. Ah—the program?" Dionysus said.

"Oh, yes. The program, the program! Fred, you first, perhaps?" Athena asked.

"I'll be honored, Athena." Sr. Chase nodded and walked slowly, but surely, and got the mic from Athena.

"Annabeth, my daughter…Such a good girl…" Sr. Chase cleared his throat. "It was the middle of March, there was a knock on my door. Athena appeared, carrying a baby whose hair was blonde, a little wavy. Athena gave me the baby and said, _'I can't keep her. Can't raise her on Olympus. She must be raised by her mortal parent. You must, Fred.'_ I got angry and bellowed, _'WHAT? YOU ARE THE MOTHER! YOU SHOULD RAISE HER!'_ Athena sobbed and said, _'Fred, I have many—plenty—problems. She isn't safe there. The gods may get angry.'_ And I replied, _'It is more dangerous here! Don't you understand, she is UNWANTED here! I am getting married!'_ I stormed inside the house. Athena followed me. _'But, Fred, you have to,'_'"

"I was getting angry, that time. I kept myself." Athena added.

"I answered with, '_The monsters are going to hunt her! SHE WILL DIE!' _Then Athena answered, _'I can't bring her to camp! Chiron is busy with things—raising heroes, sending quests—'_ I answered back, _'I won't take care of her—never.'_ Athena got angry. _'Don't you understand, Fred? THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER!' 'This is yours, too!'"_

"Fred, how about watching the video?" Athena said. Everyone was silent, listening to Athena and Sr. Chase, even me. I never knew much from Annabeth's past. "HYPNOS!"

A cold breeze was felt in the evening air. A person in pajamas appeared beside Athena. Athena whispered to him, and a screen appeared in the middle of the amphitheater. Then a video appeared. A video of…Sr. Chase and Athena:

"This is yours, too!"shouted Sr. Chase.

"I am Athena, the goddess of wisdom. I know what the best is." Athena said.

"I know! But I can't keep her! I won't have time to care for her. She'll be unwanted—or worse, she'll suicide! She'll run away!"

"This will be her temporary home. Beware: spiders are going to haunt your house. I warn you. Apollo has told me everything. She will be in grave danger, because of you." Athena sobbed.

"Okay! Whatever! Leave now! You are getting in my nerves!" Sr. Chase did a gesture, like shooing Athena away.

"I love you, Fred. I might never see you again, but do me a favor. Name the child Annabeth."

"Yeah, yeah, fine! But take note, Athena, my future wife will be the one who will take care of her."

And Athena left the house, slamming the door. The scene shifted. It was the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Chase. I just learnt now that the maiden name of Mrs. Chase was Olivia Margaret Burnham.

There were wedding bells ringing everywhere. Mrs. Olivia Chase was wearing a dress which had a long v-cut. It was also sleeveless, showing her white arms. She was holding a bouquet of white roses, and her train covered the whole red carpet. Her veil covered her face until her neck. A cruel-looking smile was etched upon her face. She was walking to the priest and Mr. Chase.

It fast-forwarded and the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." The couple kissed and the camera showed a woman at the doors. She was wearing a large fedora which covered her eyes, and underneath her fedora she wore sunglasses to hide her grey eyes, again. She wore a brown trench coat that reached to her knees, and inside she was wearing a plain white shirt. She wore faded denims, and black Converse Chuck Taylors. The cam zoomed further and she was crying.

"Where's the baby, Fred?" the woman, whom I claimed was Athena, whispered. She backed away and ran. "Annabeth…spiders…Arachne…oh no…" She teleported and she appeared inside the house of Mr. Chase. She raced upstairs and tripped. When she stood up, she accidentally touched a sharp shard of glass.

"Ouch." She said as golden _ichor_ appeared in her index finger. She kept running until she reached a door with a sign that said:

BEWARE:

UNWANTED CHILD LIVES HERE:

HER NAME IS ANNABETH.

HAIRY SPIDERS HAUNT HER DAY AND NIGHT.

DON'T GO NEAR.

Athena cursed in Ancient Greek. She opened the door. The room had white walls, two windows facing the trees, a small table with a lamp on it, and a light bulb which was blinking. There was also a small crib that was in the middle of the room. Oh, I forgot to mention, everything was covered with spiders. The baby, Annabeth, was asleep and not noticing she was about to be eaten by big, hairy spiders. Athena ran to the crib and—

"Guys, shield your eyes!" The real Athena (not from the video) said and we all covered our eyes, just in time.

"Open up."Athena (the real one) said and we all removed our cover. In the video, all the spiders died and Annabeth was cradled in Athena's arms. Athena's eyes were wet and puffy.

The scene shifted again. Same room, no crib, and there was a new bed. It was late night. Annabeth (a five-year old) was crying and screaming as spiders were chasing her. "STEP-MOM, HELP ME!" she screamed and a woman, who I suppose is Mrs. Chase, opened the door, carrying a baby. I don't know if it was Matthew or Bobby, but anyway, another baby appeared. When they saw the spiders, they cried.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?! SPIDERS, YOU SAY? OH, NOW YOU SCARED BOBBY AND MATTHEW!" Mrs. Chase bellowed. "Your dad will hear about this!"

"Step-mom, please help me." Annabeth pleaded, still crying. "They're biting me,"

"What? Oh, silly! Annabeth they're not hurting you," Mrs. Chase laughed. "You see? There are no marks."

The scene shifted again and again rapidly. The first was Annabeth running away, and the second was Annabeth's eleventh birthday. The others were barely seen. Then it stopped when Thalia, Zoë and I were at the Chases' house. Annabeth's mother and father greeted them warmly, and Mrs. Chase disappeared to cook. The three of us (in the video) went upstairs.

"What is it about?" asked Mr. Chase.

"Annabeth is kidnapped. We need your help." We said.

"What?!" Mr. Chase said, astonished. Mrs. Chase entered the room, carrying a tray of cookies.

"Olivia, Annabeth's kidnapped," Mr. Chase said. Mrs. Chase dropped her tray of cookies and bent to pick them up.

"Oh, sorry, it's because Annabeth thinks I hate her, even though—"

"Mrs. Chase, Annabeth has told us of you," Thalia said.

Mrs. Chase left.

"Well, I am willing to give my help! Let me get there! I will do anything, even die, to save my own daughter." Mr. Chase stood up.

"Umm…I'm sorry, Sir, I mean, it's dangerous for thee—you, I mean—to come." Zoë said.

"But—"

"Sir, please. We only need a car, or a plane." Thalia said.

"Okay…" said Mr. Chase. We (in the video) went down and Mr. Chase turned to Mrs. Chase. "They need the car. Is it OK?"

"Yeah, sure, of course…Lending them the car is necessary to save Annabeth," she replied.

The three of us in the video began to leave as Mrs. Chase said, "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yes, ma'am?" I (in the video) said.

"Please tell Annabeth that she still has a home here."

"Of course. It is the least I can do."

"Thank you,"

The scene shifted and there was a plane, where there were words "Sopwith Camel" painted on them. The pilot was wearing goggles and a brown jacket with fur on the collar. He was shooting Celestial bronze bullets at the monsters. Annabeth smiled, saying "Dad?"

It fast forwarded and Annabeth was hugging her dad, crying a little.

"Thank you, Dad." Annabeth said.

"I love you," Mr. Chase said.

"I love you too, Dad," Annabeth replied.

The video was disrupted by a loud scream.

* * *

**A/N: CONGRATS TO CANDICE GLOVER FOR WINNING AMERICAN IDOL!**

**So how about that? Whose 'scream' is it? Tune in!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Healer

**A/N: Hello, demigods of Camp Half-Blood! I welcome you again to my story. I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I AM BUSY WITH MUGGLE-MORTAL STUFF! So please don't abandon my story!**

* * *

**Where we left of:**

_The video was disrupted by a scream._

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: THE HEALER**

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Percy looked at the darkness behind him…out of hope. _'Annabeth? It must be her!'_ thought Percy.

Athena was the first to react. She ran up from the amphitheater and crossed the river, and she disappeared. Dionysus was giggling hysterically. Chiron was scratching his chin and he followed Athena. Percy stood up and ran to the Big House. Mr. Chase followed, and then the other campers.

Athena suddenly screamed, "ANNABETH!" Everyone hurried to where the scream came from: the infirmary. Annabeth was unconscious. She was lying on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Athena asked fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Lady Athena! W-w-we w-w-were a-a-a-asleep! W-w-w-we c-c-c-can't d-d-d-do an-n-n-n-nything!" Blake said.

Gervine went to her and comforted her. "Lady Athena, there was nothing we can do. We just woke up when Annabeth screamed."

"Lady Athena, calm down. Let us just heal her. I'll call Apollo." Chiron said.

"Thank you, Chiron. But I will stay here until Annabeth's okay," said Athena.

"I could prepare you my room. I can sleep on the couch—"

"No! No! You take your room; I shall stay on the couch—"

"No please!" said the Hunters.

"Oh yes, are you going to stay or not?" asked Athena.

"Well, um, we've been thinking . . . We better not, and Lady Athena should stay in our cabin." Phoebe said. "But . . . um . . . I think—"

"C-c-c-can I p-p-p-please s-s-s-stay?" Thalia, who was quite quiet (_A/N: See what I did there, huh?!) _that time, said.

"Well . . ." Athena looked at Chiron. "Of course, Ms. Grace!"

"Please call me Thalia," Thalia said quickly.

"Mmmkay."

"Uh, campers?!" Chiron asked.

"Yes, Chiron?" the campers said.

"Can you go to your cabins now? And Hunters, you may go."

The crowd was rushing to go outside. "Uh, wait, Percy?!"

"Yes?" Percy turned.

"Can you stay with us?"

"Oh . . . um . . . yes! Sure." replied Percy.

"Well, let's call Apollo," said Athena after a moment of silence.

"Wait . . ." Athena said. "Dio! Dio! Dio! Where are you Dio?!"

"Don't call me 'Dio', Athena." said Dionysus.

"Anyway, I need you to call APOLLO." Athena said.

"Okay—" But he was interrupted as a bright, yellow car came out from the moon, which became a little yellow, and parked in front of the infirmary.

"Please no haikus! Please no haikus." Athena muttered.

"Need me?" Apollo peeked from his sunglasses and flashed a smile.

Suddenly, Thalia appeared. "Oh my gods, is that Apollo?! Yieeee!" She jumped and jumped, fangirled and fangirled . . . and then she fainted. Good thing Blake caught her.

"Uh . . ." Blake looked at them.

"Oh yes." Apollo said. He went out of his car and carried Thalia and put her in a bed.

"I'll just bring her to the cabin later," said Athena.

"Well, okay. What happened?" Apollo asked.

"Um, well, we need you to heal Annabeth." Athena said.

"Oh, what happened to dearie?"

"ANNABETH, not 'dearie'!" Athena snapped. "Well, just heal her!"

"Whatever you say, Athie."

"Don't call me 'Athie'!"

"Owlie."

"No."

"Owlthena?"

"No, loser!"

"Ath—"

"JUST CALL ME ATHENA!" Athena scowled. Apollo shrugged and looked at Chiron, Athena and Percy, and onto the floor where Annabeth laid.

"What?" They asked.

"I need you all to leave," Apollo said.

"No! I will stay! You might have—ugh …" Athena shuddered.

"Well, I want to stay too," said Percy.

Chiron started, "No, Percy. You must—"

"Okay. Owlthena and Percy-don can stay." When Apollo said that Chiron nodded and galloped to the Big House.

"'Percy-don'?" Percy narrowed his eyes at Apollo.

Apollo glared at him, cross-armed. "Well you want to be called 'Seaweed Brain'?"

"Well, sure—hey! How did you know that nickname?!"

"Aphrodite airs a show called 'My Favorite Couple' every Friday 9:00PM."

"Aphrodite's favorite couple is _us_?"

"I always skip that show," interjected Athena.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, your couple is called 'Percabeth' and Jason and Piper's called 'Jasper' and then sometimes there's a 'Pothena' one." Apollo said.

"WHAT?!" shouted Athena. "Me and _Kelp Breath_?!"

"Well yeah . . ." Apollo nodded and said, "So I'm going to heal 'Wise Girl'—"

"Please stop calling us nicknames." Percy said.

"But who will heal 'Pinecone Face'?"

"Well the campers can heal her."

"Yes. So I need Percy, Mr. Archback and me to carry Annabeth to the bed." Apollo said and they carried Annabeth to the bed. After that, Gervine went to sleep.

"Okay. Let's get started." Apollo said and continued, "Athena, you take first shift and Percy the second."

Percy slept for three hours and Athena did the watch, while Apollo was muttering and uttering _(A/N: here it goes again!)_ until Athena decided to switch with Percy.

"Percy? Take watch, please. I'm a little . . ." he yawned and then continued, "tired." He fell to another bed beside Annabeth and Percy was the only person awake. With nothing to do, he decided to talk to the unconscious Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, Wise Girl. I mean everything was an accident. Please forgive me. . . ." Annabeth stirred.

"Annabeth, I love you. The one we fought about? The forgetting? I was—" Percy was interrupted by a loud bang of the doors. It was just the really, really, really strong wind. Apollo and Athena woke with a start. Percy retreated to a chair quickly.

"What was that?!" Athena half-asked, half-screamed.

"Just the wind . . . Just the wind . . ." Percy said.

"Well good." Athena nodded. "Apollo, why are you—"

"I think he likes to work day time, not night time." Percy answered.

"Oh well. Percy, I'll take the watch." She replied.

"Oh just five more minutes, please." Percy said and Athena nodded. When Percy was sure that Athena had dozed off for a short time, Percy went to Annabeth and kissed her in the lips and said, "I love you Annabeth."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's the end of Chapter 15! Make sure to tune in!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Punch

**A/N: Hello there, people! Okay, I welcome you to the sixteenth chapter. TBH, I really don't know what I should name this exciting chapter.**

**To **_**allen r**_**: : Hello there! Thank you for reviewing and are you happy you got your lil' bit of Percabeth?**

**To **_**IShipPercabeth **_**: I thought you were the Annabeth I met in Twitter . . . LOL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most characters, and I don't own Draco Malfoy, ROMIONE (the feels) and Hermione Granger too.**

**SO our story is almost coming to an end. I feel myself crying (this is not the last chapter though)**

**:"""(**

* * *

**WHERE WE LEFT OF:**

"_Oh just five more minutes, please." Percy said and Athena nodded. When Percy was sure that Athena had dozed off for a short time, Percy went to Annabeth and kissed her in the lips and said, "I love you Annabeth."_

* * *

*drum roll* Dat, danananan! I present you, CHAPTER SIXTEEN!

* * *

CHAPTER 16: THE PUNCH

(Third Person's POV)

It is the end of March and Annabeth felt better than before and now she can sit up and speak (_A/N: Sorry for describing her like a baby!)_. Apollo had left, and entrusted his children to take care of Annabeth. Annabeth had felt everyday that some "mystery man" has kissed her: her lips feel it!

Meanwhile, Percy has avoided Annabeth ever since she healed. He was too . . . he can't describe how he felt: embarrassed? Shy? Disappointed? He doesn't really know. He might get a good punch in the face; or worse, they would break up "for the greater good." (_A/N: Ya see that Harry Potter reference? Huh? Dumbledore and Grindelwald?!)_

Annabeth secretly misses Percy . . . although one part of her wants to punch him, and break up with him. She pushed that thought out of her mind, and decided to have an afternoon nap.

Tyson has left so Percy has been in his cabin most of the time, for privacy. He had been thinking about the possibilities of what Annabeth will do to him. He decided to take an afternoon nap first . . .

Annabeth and Percy had dreamt of the same thing: they were thrown to Tartarus again with nothing but their clothes, of course! They landed into something rocky like land and ignored each other. Percy sat down on a large rock, fiddling with a stick and Annabeth was quietly playing with small stones. The place began to close, as if it was made to crush Annabeth and Percy. It forced Annabeth and Percy nose to nose (with five inches space), and it stopped there. Suddenly, Percy kissed Annabeth passionately all of a sudden and Annabeth broke it. She punched Percy: Annabeth did it like the Hermione-punches-Draco style on purpose, because Hermione is Annabeth's role model. Percy scowled and a hole appeared below his feet, and he fell to another terrain: a muddy one. Annabeth and Percy became farther from each other now . . . and they woke up.

"Annabeth, wake up!" Malcolm shook Annabeth's shoulders and Annabeth was forced to wake up. Oh gods, she hated it!

"Annabeth, you have a visitor." For one moment, Annabeth had a happy-but-a-little-sad thought that it was Percy, but she was wrong. It was Nico. Ferrety fauns, how she hated Nico! Annabeth knows that Nico likes her. Annabeth thought of a bunch of curses to tell Nico.

Nico began, "Hey Annabeth—"

"Go away." Annabeth said out of the blue. '_Woops.' _Annabeth said to herself. _'Sorry, not sorry._'

Nico frowned. "But—"

"You heard me," Annabeth sat up and knitted her eye brows. "But what are you going to tell me? If it's not about . . . _us_ . . . then tell me."

"Well I was to deliver this message—"

"Go on,"

"And well it was from—"

"From who?"

"Don't cut me then! It was from Percy—"

"Really?" Annabeth raised her brows.

"Yes, and he—wait . . ." He paused for a second and said, "Got to go!" And then he muttered something about "dying" and "Camp Jupiter".

An Apollo camper came and said, "Annabeth, take this." She gave me a little glass that contained liquid which changed every second: from blue to yellow then to white then to—oh you get the idea.

"What's this?" asked Annabeth.

"Umm, it's called ambrosia nectar. It's crushed ambrosia powder, mixed with nectar." The camper said.

"Oh thank you." And Annabeth drank the yummy liquid. It tasted like . . . she can't be exact but it tasted like . . . Percy . . . Wait, what?! It tastes like . . . PERCY?! WTF!

The Apollo camper approached and asked, "What does it taste like? We need it so we can bring it here." Annabeth mumbled something.

"What?" asked the Apollo camper.

"Oh um . . . bubblegum ice cream," answered Annabeth.

"Okay! So wait . . ."And the camper appeared carrying a small bowl of light blue ice cream.

"Oh . . . yes . . . thank you." Annabeth took the small bowl and stared at the Apollo camper.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What are you waiting for?! Eat!"

"Well . . . um . . . okay." Annabeth took teaspoonfuls of the ice cream.

Days passed and it is now March 31, the day before April 1. There will be a party from 6:00 to 10:00PM. Annabeth is now fully healed and she is continuing her daily schedule. Athena and Thalia left the camp, now that Annabeth's okay.

Meanwhile, Percy stayed in his cabin, door locked. He doesn't let anyone in—even Chiron.

"Percy, open up. We need to prepare for Annabeth's party—"

"Why is there a party?" said Percy out of the blue.

"Well, um, you know Annabeth is one of our most celebrated campers." said Chiron from outside.

"Go away. I'm gonna stay here until—"

"You can't attend the party if you won't prepare!"

"How about the others?"

"They've done something,"

Percy sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Annabeth put on a basic camp T-shirt and a sweater that said, "ROMIONE IS MY OTP" with hearts for the O's. She also put on jeans. Annabeth said to the readers, "Don't judge me! I love Ron and Hermione!"

She set off to the place of the campfires and many greeted her, "Hi, Annabeth! Welcome back" or sometimes, "Annabeth! Good to see you." One even said, "Hi Annabeth! Ooh, I love your sweater."

"Thanks, Molly."

"Annabeth, you cray cray git, how are you?!" said a camper who I believe is named Shin.

Annabeth glared at her and muttered. "Why are you here, Ms. Shinny Shun Shine?!"

"Hey guys! We're going to sing a song called 'While You're Gone' by the Five Other Demigods." the main Apollo's child singer, Grayson, said.

"_I've got my ticket for a long way round,  
__Two people falling while we're there.  
__And I sure would like some ambrosia yeah,  
__And we're leaving on the Argo right away.__  
_

"_While you're gone, while you're go-o-one  
__We're gonna miss you while you're gone.  
__We're gonna miss you by your hair,  
__We're gonna miss you everywhere.  
__We're sure gonna miss you while you're gone."__  
_

Music played and then the singers sang again.

"_I've got my ticket for a long way round  
__The one where the god of dead lives.  
__It's got dark walls; it's got dead ones,  
__It's got sights to give you goose bumps;  
__But it sure would be happier with you.__  
_

"_While you're gone, while you're go-o-one  
__We're gonna miss you while you're gone.  
__We're gonna miss you by your talk,  
__We're gonna miss you by your walk, oh.  
__We're sure gonna miss you while you're gone."__  
_

The Apollo children smiled and the crowd rose to give them a standing ovation. One said, "I am totally going to buy that single!" The crowd sat on their seats again and the other campers are now getting food, drinks, punch, etc.

Piper approached and said, "Hi Annabeth! How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, Piper . . . It's just . . . it's so crowded though."

"Of course it's crowded!"Piper said.

"I'll just get punch . . ." Annabeth stood up but Piper stopped her.

"No! I'll get some for you."

"No. It's okay."

"Hmmm, okay. Brace yourself." And Piper disappeared to find Jason.

Annabeth went to the drinks table, where the punch is located. She was in line behind a person with black hair, and Annabeth describes it as "messy." He was wearing a simple blue T-shirt, with faded denims. The guy was now getting punch . . . After a few seconds; the guy turned and suddenly spilled his punch all over Annabeth.

* * *

**A/N: "Damn cliffhangers!" :3 Okay, so watch out for the next chapter which will be coming soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: Your Words

**A/N: Hello Demigods! This is the price for no reviews :) LOL JK...Okay sorry for one week of not updating, because I've been waiting for reviews that might never come. Anyway, chapter 17 will start. Let's go! **

* * *

Where we left off/of (whatever you want):

_After a few seconds; the guy turned and suddenly spilled his punch all over Annabeth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: YOUR WORDS**

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, IDIOT!" Annabeth screamed and her eyes were shut.

The guy got some tissue and wiped Annabeth's chest. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just distracted."

Annabeth knows that voice. She got a cup and poured some punch into it, and turned and spilled it all over the guy, who was Percy. Annabeth stomped and left the party, leaving the other campers dumbfounded.

Annabeth sobbed and changed her sweater. _'That was my best sweater.'_ She thought. Percy was going to pay for ruining her sweater. The letters of her sweater faded and so it read "RINES MY OTP". Annabeth kept swearing while scrubbing her sweater with soap to remove the strawberry smell. "When I wear this I'll become like Lotso the bear . . . NOT. TAKING. ANY. CHANCES."

Annabeth hung her sweater and wore another sweater which is gray and it said "DEMIGOD ALERT" in navy blue text. Annabeth went out again and saw that there are only a few party-goers left: Most of them are Annabeth's closest friends.

Annabeth sat in a log in front of the purple fire. Piper and Clarisse sat on her both sides.

"Hi Annabeth." Piper said.

"What's up?" Clarisse asked.

"I want space." Annabeth said.

"Well okay." Clarisse said, hands in a surrender position.

"Brace yourself!" Piper said before walking away.

Percy sat on the log on the right side of Annabeth. He was wearing a shirt with a jacket. The text in his shirt said: "I'm not friends with the guy on my left." Good thing Annabeth wasn't on his left.

"I want to talk—" Percy started.

"What is it about?" Annabeth said.

"Oh . . . um. . . about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…April 1. What about tomorrow?"Annabeth looked at him with those gray eyes.

'_That was the exact thing I said on the day we had the argument . . .' _Percy thought.

"Oh . . . don't you remember?"

Annabeth's eyes turned red. "Like I said, I _never_ forget things. But what about tomorrow, _Jackson_?"

Percy was taken aback. He breathed heavily. He stood up. "I . . . Oh . . ." He backed away and tripped on the log. "I . . . Annabeth . . . How dare you?"

Annabeth stood up, eyes flaring. "How dare '_me'?_" she repeated. "HOW DARE '_ME'_? SHAME ON YOU, PERCY JACKSON, BUT YOU STARTED ALL OF THIS MESS!"

"ANNABETH, STOP!" Percy shouted and a gallon of water fell on Annabeth.

"UGH! We are done, Percy Jackson! I WISH YOU COULD JUST DISAPPEAR!"

The words dwelled on Percy like poison. The world seemed to end and shrink. Percy wants to die. Annabeth instantly regretted her words and ran to her cabin, crying. Percy felt like he was in Tartarus again, alone. He trembled and lied on the ground.

Percy shouted, "FINE! IF YOU WANT ME TO DISAPPEAR, I WOULD!" Percy regretted these words instantly. Annabeth has heard these words and she cried even louder. _'No! Don't! I still—' _She wasn't able to finish her thought.

"I hate myself." Percy and Annabeth both said.

* * *

'_Why did I say these words? Why?' _Annabeth buried her face in her pillow. _'I am such an idiot.'_

'_You are the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. It was the right choice.'_

'_Why? Why is it the right choice? Nobody is in favor of this . . . choice.'_

'_You said them, Annabeth. The matter is done. Let it go. Move on.'_

'_But P-P-Percy is m-m-my true love . . .'_

'_Don't believe everything Aphrodite tells you. Aphrodite is the goddess of lies, if you ask me.'_

'_I really, really hate myself. Why did I say those words?'_

'_Don't hate on yourself. It was the best choice!'_

'_It isn't, it wasn't and it will never be.'_

'_Whatever you say, but my side—or maybe this side of you—will always be right.'_

* * *

Percy is running away: Running away from all this mess. He went to the forest and grabbed the grass. "I. Will. Never. Forgive. Myself." With every word, he removed/grabbed a patch of grass. "Where's my sword?" He checked his pockets. It was gone. _'Dang you, Stolls!'_

'_Get lost, Percy.' _ His mean side said. _'You are the worst person on this planet. You always do the wrong choices.'_

'_I want to die.'_

'_Good. Then die. Where's Riptide? Oh, the Stolls stole it? We're gonna beat them up and finish them like a cheesecake—'_

'_It's not their fault—'_

'_Yes, it's not their fault, Percy. It is yours! You didn't take care of Riptide.'_

'_I shall live in this forest. Annabeth will be happy, by the way. She will never see me again.'_

'_You have a plan right? The picnic plan?'_

'_Let's just screw that.'_

'_Oh c'mon! You'll never win her back if you don't do the picnic plan!'_

'_She hates me, alright. SHE HATES ME.' _

'_Put an emphasis on hate.'_

'_I really hate you, mean side.'_

'_Think whatever you want, but I will always be right.'_

'_No, you will never be right.'_

'_Yes I can.'_

'_No you can't'_

'_Yes I can!'_

'_Whatever.'_

Annabeth went to the Big House. She knocked and Chiron peeked.

"I n-n-need t-t-to s-s-speak to you." Annabeth said, shakily.

"Oh . . . Sure . . ." Chiron opened the doors and Annabeth noticed that he was in his nightclothes.

"Have a cup of hot chocolate . . ." Chiron said and he gave Annabeth a small cup full of hot chocolate.

"Thanks . . ."

"Oh and here's a blanket . . ." He pulled out a white thick cloth and put it over Annabeth's shoulders. Finally, Chiron sat down (A/N: I don't know how it's done, though…) and asked Annabeth, "What is it about?"

"A-a-about P-P-Percy and I . . ."

"Yes . . . go on."

"Ugh . . . The truth is, I need to speak to Aphrodite. Alone."

"Well . . . If you insist." Chiron galloped out and after a few moments, a '_pop!' _was heard and Aphrodite appeared in front of Annabeth.

"We meet again, Anne! What happened? I didn't do anything because I was busy with JasPer . . ." Aphrodite giggled. "Those two are having a fun night!"

"Oh my gods." Annabeth widened her eyes but removed the thought. "Anyway . . . Aphrodite?"

"Hmm?" Aphrodite asked.

"Percy and I kinda—"

"Broke up? You're not a virgin anymore?"

"NO! It's . . . I just . . ."

"I'm listening . . ."

"Percy and I broke up."

"AAAAH!" Aphrodite screamed and sobbed. "N-n-no m-m-more P-P-Percabeth!"

"No! Sshh! Wait! Calm down!"

Aphrodite looked at her sadly. "W-w-what?"

"I regretted it, okay?! Now I want us to make up."

"Did he apologize already for all of his wrongdoings?"

"No, but—"

"Does he still remember the picnic?"

"I don't know. I think so, but—"

"Does he feel sad?"

"I don't know . . . but you said he was my true love—"

"Love changes, Annabeth. Love is . . . unpredictable."

"You don't mean he's not my true love anymore?"

"If you love each other with all your heart, no other people involved, then it is. It just might be true love. I don't know with you and Percy's case. I can't read your hearts."

"Aphrodite, I don't know what to do! I told him to disappear and he said he w-w-would d-d-disappear!" Annabeth began to cry again.

"Find him! If you really know him, then you would know where he is!"

"I'm the worst person . . . ever. (A/N: Or maybe I am . . .)"

"Sleep first and you can solve this tomorrow. I need to go Annabeth. Good luck with your mission."

And Aphrodite disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, I KNOW! I'M VERY SORRY FOR TEARING LOVE APART, BUT IT'S THE STORY! Anyway, watch out for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18: The End Or Is It?

**A/N: Hey guys! ****What's up? I really apologize for the previous chapter. I'm really sorry I haven't updated! It's because of school!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: THE END . . . OR IS IT?**

* * *

**Where we left of:**

"Sleep first and you can solve this tomorrow. I need to go Annabeth. Good luck with your mission."

And Aphrodite disappeared.

* * *

Annabeth was awoken by Chiron. Chiron was worried, Annabeth can see it.

"Ughhhh." She said groggily. "What is it, Ch—?"

Chiron interrupted her. "ONE OF OUR BEST CAMPERS IS MISSING!"

Annabeth immediately stood up. "Who is it?! Clarisse? Grover? Leo? Piper? Jason? WHO?"

"PERCY!"

"OH GODS." Annabeth exited the Main House and called out his name. "PERCY! PERCY!" Deep inside, she wanted to shout "I LOVE YOU PERCY!" but it was too awkward.

She opened cabin by cabin, disrupting the Aphrodite cabin's nail-painting session. She opened the Zeus cabin and it thundered. She opened the Poseidon cabin: empty. She entered and accidentally stepped on a shirt. She picked it up and cried on it.

"Oh, Percy!" she said.

"Annabeth, search the forest. I'll contact Argus if he has seen him." Chiron said, and galloped away.

Annabeth ran into the forest. "PERCY!" she shouted desperately. Suddenly a large tarantula jumped at her. She shrieked and reached for her dagger. Ugh, it was in her other belt!

'_Well, dam.'_ Annabeth said and an axe flashed above her and killed the tarantula. "PERCY?"

"Heck no, girl! I'm Clarisse!" her saver said.

"Oh . . . sorry," Annabeth looked.

"Well, let's go find Percy." Clarisse said but Annabeth shook her head.

"No. I'll find him myself."

"Well, ok."

Annabeth got out from the forest and walked to the fields. These fields are always empty. The wind was moderate and the grass was soft. She sat down and cried. _'Worst Day Ever'_.

Then she saw someone sneaking out of the forest and laid a carpet-like thing on the ground. He was carrying a basket.

"P-P-Percy?!" She asked. She stood up and ran and saw Percy. "PERCY!" She laughed and cried tears of joy. "Such an amazing feeling!"

"Annabeth!" Percy got teary-eyed. Annabeth jumped and hugged Percy fiercely and tightly.

"I don't want to let you go anymore." Annabeth kissed him on the lips very long.

"I really, really love you." Percy said.

"I love you more." Annabeth said.

"I love you most." Percy said.

*long, awkward pause*

"So . . . what's this picnic for?"

"Do you remember? April 1, isn't it?"

"What's with April 1?"

"Picnic? Remember?"

"OH! Yes! The one you forgot!"

"Um, actually I was just joking about that . . . um . . . forgetting thingy. It was my prank for you on April Fools' Day." He grinned.

Annabeth gasped. "I hate you!" she said, joking.

*long awkward pause again*

"So . . . um . . . are we back together?" Percy asked.

"OF COURSE, Seaweed Brain! I love you!"

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

"So, let's eat our picnic!"

* * *

**THE END! :))**

Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the end of my story! I hope you love it. BUT, I will add a 19th Chapter for the Short Epilogue. Watch out!**


	19. Epilogue :)

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again for the epilogue…I just want to let you know again that this is my first fanfic, and I'm still learning. So please don't hate! It's okay if the review constructive though.**

* * *

**THE EPILOGUE**

It was April 1 when Annabeth and Percy went to visit Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth squeezed his hand and looked at Percy. "One more step and we'll be back where we first met."

Percy smiled. "I clearly remember that day." Annabeth smiled, too. They entered the camp and the warmth of home embraced them. Young demigods were playing tag and giggling, teens were practicing their skills, the adult demigods were helping the teens, and there stood their trainer.

They approached Chiron. "Chiron, we've missed you!" Annabeth said.

"It's been a long time." Chiron said. "How's life, Percy?"

"I'm fine! Few monsters are restless, though." Percy answered. "It's nice to be back."

A satyr entered. "Chiron, could you please help—Annabeth! Percy! How are you, guys! It's been a long time! I've missed you two! Hey, Clarisse, Chris! Nico! Rachel! Thalia! Leo! Jason and Piper! Come here!" Grover's shout attracted some of the people.

Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Rachel, Thalia, Leo, Jason and Piper (of course Jason and Piper are holding hands) came. "Oh my gods, guys, is that really you? It's been a very long time!" Clarisse said.

Percy and Annabeth's friends hugged them and they ate lunch together. After lunch, their friends went back to work and Annabeth and Percy saw their 18 year-old daughter, Carye, approach.

"Oh, why are you frowning, Carye?" Annabeth asked.

"Ugh! It's because of Rylon (Carye's boyfriend and he's a son of Apollo)! He always keeps on forgetting our dates and plans." Carye frowned again.

Annabeth looked like Percy. "Looks like someone's got a problem like mine." They smiled.

"It's just a joke, Carye. Believe me. I've done it to her." Percy said.

Carye's face brightened. "Really?" She asked her father, and then turned to her mother. "So, you've been through the same, huh, mom?"

"I almost died."Annabeth maintained her smile. Carye smiled back and looked at the forest.

"Thanks mom," She nodded to Annabeth. "Thanks dad." She also nodded to Percy, and then ran to the fields.

"Well, it is now proven that history _does_ repeat itself," Annabeth said and Percy grinned.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY GUYS! :))) Finished my first fanfiction and you should see my future ones: **_**Demigod Wizard **_**and **_**The Hogwarts Games.**_** :)) Thanks GUYS! :)))**


End file.
